The Genovian Princess
by wintersayshi
Summary: Isobel Devereaux was not normal, she was a freak of nature and she had come to accept that along with the fact that she was failing German. Then her dad flies in unexpectedly and drops the bombshell that she just so happens to be royalty.
1. Chapter 1

**October 12th**

I woke up this morning and expected to go through my usual routine; have a shower, get ready for school, exchange small talk with mom about meaningless rubbish while having breakfast, get my bag ready and then leave. But no my mother decided not to stick to the routine we had fallen into since I started high school a few weeks ago. "Your father called this morning, whilst you were in the shower." Was the first thing my mother told me as I came out of my bedroom and put a pop tart in the toaster.

"How great…" I murmured as I pull myself up onto the counter, I was expecting her to tell me that she was working late and to order take out like she always did, not bring up my father.

"Isobel." My mother said sighing to herself, just saying my name out loud tells me I'm trying her patience. Though I don't really understand why because all I did was respond to her statement and it wasn't even that sarcastic.

"What am I supposed to say to that? I've back in New York for six weeks now which means I don't see dad for another two and a half months and a phone call once a fortnight isn't going to change that." I quietly reply as I look down at my school shoes, I really didn't want to be talking about my dad this early in the morning.

"He's trying his best, but his job is very difficult and time consuming."

"So I've heard," I say as I take my pop tart out the toaster and onto a plate although I had no idea what I was talking about all as I really knew about my dad's job was that he was politician in Genovia – which is some small country that lies between Southern France and the West of Italy - which is why he was there practically all year, except from when he comes over to New York to see me which happens like twice a year. If I'm lucky.

"Yes, you're father works a lot but everything he does is for you Isobel, he pays your school tuition, he brought us this apartment, anytime you want something most of the time your father will pay for it because he wants you to be happy. Two years ago you and Claire went skiing, you're father paid for every cent of that, wouldn't allow me to pay anything. Nikolai has a very important job but you always come first, do you not remember when you broke you arm?"

"Yes, dad flew out immediately…" I felt guilty after this and my mom's guilt tripped had worked perfectly, I loved my dad I really did, but the man was a workaholic who didn't know the meaning of the word vacation, even when I went to Genovia in the holidays he was always working and the fact that he worked all the time just annoyed me. You would think that the man would have more than an hour a day to spare for his only child but apparently not. For a small county Genovia is apparently very busy.

"Exactly, so it wouldn't hurt you to call him and let him know how you appreciate everything he does. And he said it was important and so you need to call him back when you get the chance." Mom nags; despite the fact that my parents are no longer together as they split up not long after I was born my mom is a huge supporter of my dad's. If it bothered her that he was never around than she never showed it and when asked about it she'd reply with the usual saying of how important my dad's job was and how proud of him she was.

"Fine." I reply as I pull my phone out and type a quick text to my dad. "Will this do?" Mom comes over and peers at the screen. "Hey dad, sorry I missed your call I'm in the middle of getting ready for school but I'll call you later. Isobel."

"Hmm… that will have to do for now." My mother otherwise known as Michelle Levin was a writer for New York Magazine and instead of using spell check like most people mommy dearest preferred to do it the old fashioned so naturally one of her pet peeves was bad spelling and grammar.

I slide off the kitchen counter, wanting to leave the apartment to get away from my mom for the next few hours. "Thanks mom, now I have to go meet Claire now."

"Why don't you wear you're hair back? You have such a beautiful face, you should let people see it." Mom tells me as she try's to move my bangs behind my ear.

"Stop it mom!" I reply swatting her hand away before picking up my bag and leaving the house. My mom really needed to get a life outside of work and me; I'd have to buy her a new book to get some peace this week, I told myself as I approached the café where Claire was already waiting for me.

"What's with the delay today? Has something happened to Barry? Did your mom finally get rid of him?" Claire demands straight away referring to my cat Barry who loved nothing more than getting on my mom's last nerves. Last week we found my spare glasses in his litter box and I had refused to wear them again after mom had disinfected them so my mom wasn't exactly thrilled to be forking out for a new pair of glasses and ever since she had been threatening Barry with the cheap cat food if he didn't get his act together. Which was an improvement of two weeks ago when she threatened to get rid of him when he coughed up a fur ball in her slippers. Claire Jennings is my very outspoken best friend and has been since we met in the 2nd grade. She's one of those really pretty blonde peppy types who which is why it's no surprise that she had tried out and successfully made the junior varsity cheerleading team. Sometimes I often wondered why Claire was friends me as we were completely different, we we're like chalk and cheese – completely opposites. Myself of the other hand have dark brown hair and eyes, glasses, pale skin and add to the fact I was a certified klutz.

"No, nothing's wrong I've just had a crappy morning." I grunt as we make our way to school.

"Spill Isobel."

"Mom started about the whole hair thing again..." I say as I adjust my bangs, to me my hair was something I could use to hide myself I didn't really like the way that I looked. Not only did I have to wear glasses but I had paler skin compared to other people which made me really self-conscious. Mom wasn't this pale and my dad had the whole European thing going on and when people saw me they thought I was anemic, so I use my bangs cover half my face.

"That sucks." Claire says sympathetically.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay like this for the rest of my life." I pout, at the age of fourteen I was 5'3 and hadn't grown in years, mom was still trying to convince me that I'd grow soon, as she was 5'7 and dad was 6ft so genetically height shouldn't be a problem for me. "My dad called today apparently."

"Really? English or French this time?" Claire asks.

My dad is Genovian and as I was born there, my dad very rarely spoke in English to me as he wanted to me to know the language as I held both an American and Genovian citizenship. This held up until three years ago when I got sick of it and snapped at him to stop. Now we mainly talk in English but every so often he speaks to me in French to keep me on my game. "He spoke to my mom, so it was definitely English."

"I would have figured your mom could speak French seeing as you were born in Genovia and you're dad lives there."

"She does speak French it's just that my dad doesn't feel the need to speak to her in French, it's just me apparently." I add.

"So what did he want?" Claire presses as the topic of my dad rarely came up as I didn't speak about him that often, as he was never hear. Claire was the only person beside my doorman who had seen my father and even then Norman (our doorman) had seen him more times then Claire despite how long we've been friends.

I shrug my shoulders. "Who knows? But I have to call him back later."

Ten minutes later we arrive at the Emerson Hewitt High School, a private school on the upper west side of Manhattan. Personally I would have preferred to a regular state school but my dad always goes on about the best money can buy for me and mom always took dad's side so I lost that argument. Claire and I had both split up as we we're both in different homerooms. And on my way there I go to my locker and grab my Algebra I book, before slamming the door shut. Today just wasn't my day, first my mom with the whole dad and hair thing and then there was the quiz I was going to have in German next period which I knew I was going to fail. "Why me of all people today?" I quietly ask myself as I lean my forehead against my locker door.

"I'm sure whatever the locker did, it's sorry"

Despite the fact I know who exactly it is I lift my head up to see the brown curly haired, blue eyed and demon spawn that was David, just the person that I didn't want to see. "Real funny David." I reply as I slide my book into my bag and walking away.

"What's wrong Devereaux?" David asks as he begins to walk with me.

"Nothing just ignore me, so how can I make your day today Jennings?" I quip with a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"Very funny." David Jennings was Claire's cousin and was equally as crazy as his cousin, as was the whole Jennings family in my opinion. David was two grades ahead of Claire and me, but we knew each other pretty well as his family ironically lived in the apartment above Claire's family so I'd seen him all the time whether I was at Claire. David was okay except for the fact he liked to call me by surname constantly. "Back to the point, did you bring the book?"

A light flashes off in my head and I go into my bag and pull out the book that I had put in there this morning. "I have."

David takes the book from me and looks at it skeptically. "The lovely bones by Alice Sebold."

"Hey, it's a good book me and my mom read it over the weekend so give it a chance and you know if you would just come over to my apartment you could go through the millions of books that we have their instead of me having to guess and pick one that you might like." I retort, David and I had a very weird arrangement that involved me bringing him books from my apartment for him to read. It started six months ago when I told him about this book my mom had just finished reading and she had told me to read it but I had given up five chapters in. So David started teasing me about it and he took it to use it as more ammunition to tease me but surprisingly he like it and fats forward six months and here we are…

"Don't worry Devereaux, I'll take care of it." David begins. "By the way my mom scored some tickets to this show on Broadway on Wednesday nights and the whole family have to go and she wanted to know if you and your mom would be interested?"

"Oh count my mom in, you know she's into the Broadway thing and if my mom hasn't already grounded me then I'm in." I reply.

David laughs. "You've been high school, for what five weeks? And already you're failing French… that's pretty impressive."

"Well not all of us come from a family of geniuses David and you know perfectly well that my French is fine- scratch that impeccable and it's German that I'm failing actually and it's only one F so far." I point out rather smugly.

"That's not something to be proud of Devereaux." David teases before he turns down a hallway which heads in the direction of the science department.

Oh right, it isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still October 12****th**** – G&T.**

If ever there was the best and most useless class at my school it was gifted and talented. Basically it was a class where a bunch of kids were to work on things that the school administration thought made them special. And yet somehow I wound up being in this class and I had no idea why I was put into gifted in and talented because honestly I'm not good at anything except maybe history and French but I wouldn't say that puts me in the gifted area. The only reason why I was fluent in French was because of my dad but I never did my French work in gifted and talented. As I was either using that time do some extra studying to help me not fail German or I just didn't do anything. My teacher for G&T was Mr. Farber but he like the rest of us he didn't see the point of gifted and talented so he usually spent his time in the teachers lounge or going outside for a smoke and a starbucks run. Today he was in the teacher's lounge watching the news so as usual we were left to our own devices.

"Cards or studying?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I reply as my friend Georgia turns her desk around to face mine. Out of all the friends I had – which wasn't much, Georgia otherwise known, as Peaches or Gee was the only one with me in G&T. Whilst I was in here to study for German, Georgia was here do extra artwork but like me she wasn't that highly motivated to do work.

"German was that bad?" Georgia questioned, as like most of the student body here she took French but as I was so fluent and mom refused to lie about my fluency on my school application I had to pick up a new language hence me taking German.

I nod as I stick my hand into my bag and pull out my quiz paper from my German text and place it on the table. As usual I was right, I did fail the pop quiz with a D- and that had made my day worse than it already was, especially since I knew my mom would lay an egg when she saw this. "Herr Ostermann, just can't seem to give me a break…"

"Can't you switch to another languages class?" Georgia asked as she started dealing the cards so we could play gin rummy.

"It's too late in the semester to do that, plus I would need both my mom and Herr Ostermann's signature to drop the class and whilst Herr Ostermann would be happy to get rid of me, my mom will never agree to let me drop the class." I reply with a heavy sigh as I picked up my cards. I was holding a seven of spades and diamonds, ace of hearts, three of clubs, ten of diamonds and a jack of clubs and spades.

"Couldn't you get your dad to sign it instead?"

I had never thought about that, dad was the one paying my tuition and his name was on my school forms but he'd never agree to it as that would mean crossing mom and considering that mom had been raising me practically my whole life as a single parent, dad would never get involved with how mom chose to raise me. "Never going to happen, there's a better chance of pigs flying…" I note.

"Maybe if you studied then you wouldn't be failing all these tests, did you ever think of that Devereaux?" David questioned as he looked up from his game boy, David also happened to be in my G&T class because of his 'genius' status and as such I had to put up with his rather unhelpful comments.

"I do study but then I still fail, so really what is the point anymore?" I retort as I put down my ace of hearts just to pick up the ace of clubs. "Me passing German is just not meant to be so I'm learning to accept it."

"You might not want to tell your mom that, if your trying to avoid getting in trouble."

I shake my head at David's response. "I realized, all though my mom won't give me too much trouble about the D- as it's up from the F but the trouble is now she'll be expecting my grades to keep getting better, I may have to fail the next quiz on purpose…"

"As opposed to when?" David retorts.

"Hey! Not everything comes to us naturally like it does for certain people and I resent that comment, jus because I'm failing German doesn't mean I'm not putting in any effort." I quip as I pick up another card just to put it back down. "If you were failing French I wouldn't be mean to you, I'd actually be supportive Jennings."

"And the operative word being _if_ but I'm not failing French Devereaux but I'm not because I don't take French I take German and I'm actually passing." David tells me with a smug grin plastered all over his face but like always I ignore the dig because however unhelpful and mean David is being he'll apologize later as he never means what he says – most of the time.

"Shouldn't you be doing work of some kind?" I ask, diverting everything away from me back to David.

"Like you said Devereaux I'm a genius and everything comes naturally to me, so why bother? Now you on the other hand should be…"

"Gin." Georgia replies, putting down her cards to show that she's holding all four kings and the queen of diamonds, clubs and spades.

I look at my cards; I wasn't even close to winning. "You know this is all your fault, you know that right?"

"It's my fault that you can't play cards or that you can't seem to multitask?"

"You think you're so funny." I retort as I pick up the cards and shuffle them before proceeding to deal them out, ignoring the cat who ate the canary smirk that David had plastered all over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 17****th**** – 3:25pm.**

"You don't have to come with me David." Claire began as the three of us were walking home from school.

"Trust me I have better things to do then watch some old guy poke around inside your mouth Claire, but your mom asked if I could go with you and I couldn't exactly say no to her and besides I'm not stupid. We all know if I let you go by yourself that you wouldn't go."

I try my best not to laugh but it's hard not too, Claire is a lot of things and being scared of the dentists isn't something you'd expect from a girl like her. So every time she had a dentist appointment a member of the Jennings family would have to go with her and it was now David's turn. As we continue to walk I hear a vibration coming from my bag and stopping where I am, I open my bag to find my cell phone vibrating. The name dad flashes across the screen, crap I had completely forgot to call him back and now he was probably going to yell at me over it. "Hey Dad, I was going to call you back I didn't forget…" I wearily say as I glance over to Claire, this did not bode well at all.

"That doesn't matter Isobel, where are you right now?" Dad asks his French accent coming through lightly over the phone.

"I'm on my way home, why what's going?"

"I will explain when you get here, but you must hurry."

"Wait – you're in New York?" I asks shocked at the news because if I hadn't made it clear my dad was rarely ever in New York, if I wanted to see him it would only be when I went to Genovia. But I will give him credit my dad is always here for a full forty eight hours starting the day before my birthday and it's one of the few times a year I have his complete attention. But my birthday wasn't until February so I didn't get why my dad was in New York because the last time he was here non birthday related was when Great Uncle Albert had died two years ago. So this visit meant one thing, something had happened to someone… please don't let it be Grandpère.

Dad sighs over the phone. "Yes but I don't have time to explain just please hurry home Isobel."

"I'll be right there…" I say ending the call.

"Why's your dad in town?" Claire asks straight away.

I shake my head slowly. "I have no idea…"

"Okay… then, your dad's in town what's the problem?"

Claire rolls her at David before speaking. "Try keeping your head out of a book for more than two seconds and you might learn something David, Isobel's dad comes into town twice a year and that's it, he doesn't just drop in unannounced unless something's happened."

"Someone's died, that has to be it…"

"Isobel you don't know that." David reasons being the voice of rationality.

"Can't I? Claire's right David, my dad doesn't drop in to town with there being a reason. Last time my dad dropped into town was two years ago when Uncle Albert died and the time before that was when I broke my arm and the time proceeding that was when Grandmére died." I explain as my I begin to get more worked up by the second. "I'm not sick or hurt so that means someone in my family is dead, oh god…" I retort as the full impact of it hits me.

"Isobel look at me." Claire commands but I can't, I keep thinking of every possible scenario for my dad to be here in town so Claire forcefully turns my head to face her. "Take a deep breath Isobel, your going to go home and speak to your dad, is that clear?"

"Yeah." I feebly reply and Claire leads me over a cab that David has hailed.

"Let's us know what's happened." David tells me as he shuts the door to the cab and I nod feebly.

The cab drops me off in front of our building twenty minutes later and when I step into the apartment, I'm still surprised to see my dad sitting on the couch despite already knowing he'd be there. My dad is quite young, he turned 42, a couple of months ago and doesn't look it. We look quite alike except he doesn't have the dark brown hair I have quite the opposite he has blonde hair, he's tall and has the European thing going on but we do share the same brown eyes. "Hi, I'm home!" I feebly call out as I make my way into the living room.

"Good, you're back Isobel" Mom comes out of her office and sits on the couch next to dad whilst I sit opposite them, despite splitting up when I was a few months old, they've always been on good terms.

"Yeah, dad's call freaked me out, so I got home as soon as I could. Why? Has something happened? Is it Grandpère? Is that why you flew out?" I demand.

"Relax, he is fine but I do need to tell you something very important." Dad says frowning.

"Okay." I reply sighing to myself, at least Grandpère was all right, the idea of something happening to him and me not being there was something I could not handle especially since I wasn't there when Grandmére died.

"Isobel, what do you know about the Genovian monarchy?"

Oh great, my dad flew in to give me a pop quiz about Genovia and here I thought he had come all the way to New York for something important.

"Um… not much I didn't even know that we had one, should I?" I admit, despite the fact that I was Genovian I knew nothing about the place except from the fact that I came from a family of politicians.

My father's frown falters and is replaced with a gentle smile. "No, we made sure that you didn't."

I was getting confused, my dad was acting super weird today. "Why? I'm half Genovian, I should know about the royal family of country that I was born in."

"We did it in order to protect you."

"Protect me from what? What does being the daughter of a politician have anything to do with not knowing the royal family and protecting me?" I demand. "Dad can you just explain what is going on here? Because I'm getting really confused."

Dad takes my hands in his own before taking a deep breath. "Isobel, I'm not a politician, I am in fact the crown prince of Genovia"

I look at my father and my mother slowly before bursting out laughing. "Ha good one dad! Did mom set you up to this to cheer me up? I know I haven't been happy these last few months but you didn't have to do this!"

"Isobel, this isn't a joke." Mom tells me.

I immediately stop laughing. "I want some proof, you can't just come out and say you're the crown prince of Genovia, anyone could do that c'mon mom you're a journalist... I could go tell any person I see that I'm the princess of Genovia but we all know that isn't true."

"But you are Isobel, as you are my only heir." Dad says before he takes my hands in his own again. "This isn't easy for me to tell you Isobel but I was diagnosed with testicular cancer and although the prognosis was good I had to have surgery and Chemotherapy which has made me infertile, so I am unable to have anymore children making you the second in line to the Genovian throne."

"– Wait…What?" I ask my voice coming out hoarse much to my surprise and the implications of my dad's words hit me hard and before I knew it I was crying. "Chemotherapy? Dad, are you sick? Is that why you're here in New York?"

"I've been in remission for six months now Isobel."

My head was swimming as I tried to understand. "I don't understand any of this first you tell me that you're a prince then the next is that you have cancer…"

I didn't even realize my mom had left the room until I heard footsteps and I looked up to see her coming out of her office carrying her laptop. "Is this proof enough for you Isobel."

Looking at the screen I scan through the articles reading the words King and Prince but what really sets it in stone for me is a picture of my father and grandfather standing together a caption underneath which reads. King Louis VI of Genovia and his son, the crown prince Nikolai at a state function earlier in the week. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask after a few minutes. "Better yet why tell me now?"

"Despite the great lengths we've gone to keep you safe, after the news of my inability to have children came out, there has been a lot of talk and scrutiny into the royal family and who will become my heir and a reporter has somehow found out about you, perhaps through the money I've been sending over the years, we're not too sure. But we're definite that the story may be coming out in the next few days."

"I can't be, there must be someone else because I was born out of wedlock that doesn't make me a legitimate heir." I say more for my part than my parents, this couldn't be happening to me. This wouldn't happen to me, I refused to have any part of this nonsense.

"There is, other family members. But it doesn't change anything Isobel, you are my daughter and by birth you are my heir and I plan on announcing you as my heir and the people of Genovia will accept you as their future queen."

This was way too much information for me to handle. "So, there's no way that we can just keep this between the three of us."

Dad shakes his head. "I'm sorry, your grandfather is doing his best to stop the reporter but I spoke to him an hour ago and he's not that optimistic."

"Oh my… the King of Genovia is Grandpère."

"It's going to take some time to process, it's not everyday you find out that you're a princess." Mom assures me after keeping quiet for god knows how long.

"Have you known this whole time?" I ask my mother.

"When I met your father I didn't know he was a prince until after we'd been dating for a year, I was shocked and surprised just like you were especially a few months later when I discovered I was pregnant. That's when we decided to not tell anyone except his immediate family."

"There were worries about what parliament and the people would say about having an illegitimate heir, so you're mother and I decided that you would be born in Genovia just like I was but you'd go back to America and live a normal life with her. There weren't any issues with your uncle, aunts and I bearing heirs later on."

"If you're saying that parliament had a problem with illegitimate heirs then why come to me? What about Uncle Sebastian? He has kids, I know Felix is 8 and Elisabeth is 6 but wouldn't they be better choices. What about Aunt Kristen? I know she doesn't have kids but she's still young, she's not even thirty yet!"

"Isobel, it no longer matters as you are my only child, which makes you next in line after me in relation to the Genovian throne. You will someday ascend the throne to be Queen of Genovia. Yes, your cousins could take the throne but that would only happen if you and Sebastian abdicate." Dad explains to me.

"I'm sorry this has come out like this but it was the only way."

Something was nagging me in my head, a few years ago I was supposed to visit my dad in Genovia but instead mom and I went to Kenya. "Africa four years ago; for spring break, why?" I ask, not really sure if I want to know.

"State funeral for your grandmother, as she was Queen there was no way around it, I'm sorry Isobel."

I nod my head dumbly; this was a lot to take in. "What happens now?"

"You're grandfather needs to speak with you, so we're going to take a private jet back to Genovia in an hour."

"We're flying to Genovia? For how long?" I ask flabbergasted.

"At least two days, we need you there so we can try and sort things out."

"But I have school, I can't just drop that… I can't do any of this, I'm sorry." I blurt out as I run into my bedroom before locking myself in my bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isobel? Are you okay?"

I lean my head against the base of my bathroom sink as Barry sits himself in my lap, I had stopped throwing up ten minutes ago and proceeded not to come out of the bathroom. I just couldn't go back out there and face up to everything that; I was apparently now a princess and my dad was in remission from having cancer. I wanted to rewind this day and go back to when failing German and remaining short were the biggest problem in my life. "Go away dad, I don't want to talk to you…"

"Sweetheart, I know your upset and you have every right to angry but I need you to come out of the bathroom or at least open the door. We need to know that you're okay." Dad tells me from the other side of the door

"You don't get to pretend that you care dad because your never here to actually care and when you are here it's under false pretenses. Like today, your not here to see the daughter who only qualifies to get one phone call every two weeks and a visit every few months. Your only here because you need me for something that you've been lying about for the past fourteen years. So I don't have to be the answer to your problems because you are never here for my problem so why should I care about your problems. So like always you go back to your life and pretend that I don't exist like you've been doing for my whole life!"

"Isobel you will come out of there right now and apologize to your father this instance and you will get on a plane with him to Genovia young lady." My mother yells from the bathroom and I can't help but not be surprise, mom always takes dad's side no matter what despite the fact that I'm the kid here and he left her to be the single parent whilst he was swanning around in Genovia

Reluctantly I pick up Barry and scoop him into my arms before getting up off the bathroom floor and opening door. "If we're being correct it's actually your highness and whatever…"

"I see you've regained your sense of humour." Mom sarcastically begins as I walk out the bathroom and pass Barry to my dad without even looking at him. "Your royal highness…"

"How are you feeling Isobel? Do you want us to call a doctor?" Dad questions.

"No, I just want to get this over with." I mumble as I go to my chest of drawers to get clothes so I can change out of my uniform.

"Claire called several times whilst you were in the bathroom." Dad tells me as I make my way back into the bathroom to get changed.

"I need to call her back then, her and David were with me when you called and I started to freak out thinking that you were here to tell me that another relative was dead, so she's probably calling to check whether Grandpère is dead or not." I reply as I come back out of the bathroom in jeans and a slight sweatshirt before sitting on my bed and throwing my uniform in the corner just to irk my mother. "God knows, what I'm going to tell her because I can't tell her this…"

"Don't worry about that Isobel, I'll call the Jennings but we need to go and get you packed." Mom tells me as she motions for me to get up and move. This didn't even seem real to me, I was waiting for the part where I wake up and discover that this was all a dream, I sat on my bed trying to take everything in as I watched my mother running around my bedroom packing a small suitcase for me. "Isobel, go get your passport!" Mom tells me as she continues to pack my suitcase.

"Which one?" I ask and it seemed a valid enough questions.

"Your Genovian one!" Mom tells me as if I was supposed to know that, I never use my Genovian passport EVER. Well I have but not as much as I use my American passport.

"I've got it." Dad calls from the direction of mom's bedroom, I didn't even realized he had left.

Taking my suitcase from mom, I pull it back into the sitting room where dad is waiting for us, I take my passport from him and open it and cringe at it, there my full name was printed on it _Isobel Clementine Helene Grimaldi __Devereaux_, I hated my name and I hated my photo, I had to have my hair tied back making me look like a ghost.

"Do you have an EpiPen?" Mom asks me.

"I have one in my bag." I reply.

Mom runs off and returns a minute later with two more pens and places them in my father's hand. "Nikolai, remember she is…"

"Allergic to mushrooms, I know Michelle."

"Okay, behave yourself Isobel I know this all spinning out of control but we we'll find a way to work everything out, try and enjoy yourself… if you can." Mom assures me.

"Like I can trust anything the two of you say anymore." I reply as I'm forced into giving her a hug before leaving the apartment where a town car is outside waiting for us. Thirty-five minutes after we leave, I'm sitting on a private jet on my way to Genovia with my father, who I've just been told is the bloody crown prince of Genovia!

"Isobel, what did you mean when you said you haven't been happy these last few months." Dad asks putting down his copy of the New York Times.

Damn, me and my big mouth and the fact that dad never misses a beat I'm sure the man has sonar for years. "I told you dad, you don't get to pretend like you care about my life so I'm not going to talk to you about how much my life sucked before you decided to drop this bombshell on me."

"I'm sorry Isobel, I truly am."

I shake my head, sorry didn't exactly cut it with me. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you and mom have been lying to me every single day of my life."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up not being able to see a thing and found myself laying on my side on something that clearly wasn't my bed so blindly I manage to sit myself up before I felt a warm hand take my own and put my glasses into my hands. I knew it was my dad before I even put my glasses back on. "How long have I been sleeping?" I ask reluctantly.

"Most of the flight, we'll be landing in about twenty minutes. "

"Where are we going? And I know that we'll be in Genovia but where exactly are we going in Genovia?" I demand.

"We are going to one of the many royal residences in Genovia, where the rest of the family is waiting." Dad explains and I leave it at that, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him.

An hour and a half later, dad and I are outside one of the formal reception areas of the Palace - which one it is I've forgotten the name already - as I'm too nervous to go in. My dad's getting a real chuckle out of it asking why I'm so nervous about seeing my grandfather. When I explain that it's because he just so happens to be the King of Genovia, he laughs further. Until I start freaking out about how I should behave and curbing my mouth in slightly as I haven't exactly been pleasant to my dad in the last few hours and he's the crown prince. Finally dad tells me that we are meeting here as a family and as such I should behave how I usually do and it's only on formal occasions do I need to shut up and behave, before he opens the door. The room we walk into is spectacularly grand, with beautiful statues, furniture and paintings; I walk hesitantly behind my father berating myself internally for being frightened of my own family.

"Nikolai you've returned, now where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Grandpère says. I walk out from behind my dad and offer a small wave, he hasn't changed since I saw him after Christmas, looking at him now he did have this regal look to him but his kind smile was still there. Dad looked sort of like Grandpère but only taller, lacking the grey hair and blue eyes and dad was kind of slimmer. However they had the same smile and nose. So I supposed dad looked more like Grandmére.

"How are you feeling Isobel? I realize this must have been quite a shock to you." Aunt Kirsten asks as she makes her way over to hug me, she on the other hand looked more like Grandpère than dad but you could really see my grandmother in her.

"I don't know, my head's all over the place right now…"

"I'm sorry, it's had to come out this way we're planning on telling you on your 18th birthday." Grandpère tells me before brushing my hair away from my eyes, which something I really hated but I couldn't exactly tell him that. "You look very much like your grandmother when she was younger."

"I do?"

"Yes and you get even more beautiful every time I see you, sometimes I even see your aunt in you. If they could both see the young woman you've become I know that they would be very proud." Without any prompting I hug my grandpa, even though my whole family has kept this secret from me my whole life and I am super angry about it, the one thing I've always known is that my family has never really gotten over the death of my Aunt Helene. She was the first born daughter and the second oldest after my dad and she died six months after I was born from pneumonia when she twenty three.

"That they would." Dad adds.

"– Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare!" a loud booming voice says and looking behind me I see that it's my Uncle Sebastian, he was the youngest son but older than Aunt Kirsten who was the youngest out of them all. "So the secret is finally out, welcome home Isobel!"

I let go off grandpa and hug my uncle; whilst I could be mad at everyone else it was impossible to ever be mad with my Uncle Sebastian. It was rather annoying but he was one of those people. "It's good to see you Uncle Sebastian, and this time I know what's actually going on." I say making a actual joke since this whole thing began.

"Sebastian, what was the outcome?"

My uncle stops laughing and you can tell it's not good; my uncle is one of those people who always have a smile on their face for no apparent reason. He's kind of like the person Prince Harry will be once he settles down. "Bad news, the judge ruled in his favor despite me protesting on our family's behalf, he said the people of Genovia had the right to know about any possible heirs to the throne."

"How long until it comes out, Seb?" dad asks and I had no idea what was going on but I went along with it.

"That's the good news, when I explained that Isobel was unaware of her status in the royal family, the judge put a block on the story for two months to give us time to prepare for when it does come out."

"That's something, one person is about to ruin any chances my daughter has of a normal life and the judge is kind enough to give us a couple of months, I'll have to be in New York when it happens." Dad slowly states and I sort of picked up the pieces as they went along.

"Nikolai, wouldn't it be better if Isobel stayed here when the story broke." Aunt Kirsten questioned.

"No, when the news comes out that the Genovian monarchy have had a secret heir for the past fourteen years and are continuing to hide her, it will just seem as if we're embarrassed by it, the people would not like it when they find out we've kept that from them." Dad noted.

"Exactly and Isobel has a life in New York, we can't just pull her away from that have to think about her education" Grandpère adds.

"We have our work cut out, we'll have to contact the embassy, the New York police…" Uncle Sebastian says as he loosens his collar.

"Isobel you must be tired from your flight, why don't we let you get some sleep whilst we figure this out." Aunt Kirsten suggest and I look at her wearily, not that I didn't trust her but things were different now.

There were five things I was certain of.

A few hours ago I was a semi regular teenage New Yorker, living with my mom and going to a fancy prep school on the Upper East Side. Until my father flew in and announced a big family secret and stuck me on a private plan to Genovia, where I am now and will remain for the next couple of days.

My family had been lying to me for the past fifteen years and was completely different to the standards of weirdness I had set them on.

The big secret they've been keeping from me, for my whole life is that they are ROYALTY! Genovian royalty in fact! Grandpère is the KING of Genovia! As in actual royalty with the crown and robe… Nikolai Devereaux (also known as my dad) is the CROWN PRINCE of Genovia instead of being a politician that I had been led to believe most of my life. My Aunt, Uncle and his wife + their kids are Princes and Princesses of the previously stated country.

I'm also a princess as my father cannot have anymore kids because he had CANCER – which he neglected to tell me about and as such I am his only heir, which means I usurp the rest of my family and am now second in line to the throne of Genovia. And if things couldn't get any worse, the whole world will know this thanks to a nosy journalist who found out about me and was planning to expose this as soon a possible. But thanks to my uncle's intervention the story cannot run for at least two months.

My life as I know it has ended and if it hasn't it will be by Christmas…

"I'll be right here Isobel if you need me, I promise I'm not going anywhere." Dad assures me as Aunt Kirsten holds her hand out to me and I take it, despite the fact I'm no longer a child I need the reassure so I take her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunt Kirsten took me up a grand staircase and led me down various hallways in the palace before she reached one very large door and told me that this was my bedroom. Leading me inside I was stunned at the size of it; the room was huge although I wouldn't say it was bigger than our apartment back home nut nevertheless it was big and rather grand and not stating the obvious but it was something you'd expect of royal bedroom. However it was certainly beautiful, the room was a combination of a silvery blue colour with cream and gold everywhere except for the dark floors. Even the bed was massive which had a huge canopy that wasn't as high as the ceiling. "I'll leave you to it Isobel, if you need anything just pick up the phone." Aunt Kirsten tells me pointing to an antique looking phone sitting on a desk before leaving.

I wanted to explore the room and the rest of the palace more but I was exhausted, after the vomiting, the arguing, the flight then dealing with my family and the news that the whole world would find out that I was royalty was a lot. I was tired and the jet lag was kicking my ass, big time. So after venturing into one of the two other doors in my apparent room I find a walk in wardrobe which my clothes have been unpacked in. I change into a grey sweatshirt and my blue tartan flannel pajama pants before coming back out. I wearily walk over to the bed and climb onto it but I don't go under the covers and the bed has been made up beautifully. So I just decided to lay on top of the covers and get some sleep for a while, that is until someone chose to knock on the door. "Come on in." I wearily call out.

The door opens and a woman in her mid thirties with strawberry blonde hair walks in and I see it's Uncle Sebastian's wife, my Aunt Sophia and I let out a small smile. I was happy to see her, I was always happy to see my family but I just couldn't deal with them until I wrapped my head round this mind boggling bombshell. "Welcome home Isobel." She begins warmly.

"Hey, Aunt Sophia…"

"I know you said that you wanted to be left alone to get some sleep but the moment they heard you were home they wanted to come and see you."

"It's fine." I reply and the second that I did, the door burst open and two figures ran into the room.

The two figures were my cousins Felix and Elisabeth who was know as Liesel to us. I had often wanted a younger brother or sister but seeing both sets of Jennings siblings in action made me grateful for being an only child. But if I did have siblings I'd want them to be just like Felix and Liesel who were the sweetest children in the world despite the fact they were Uncle Sebastian's children. Just like my uncle was practically a dead ringer for Grandpère with the exception of his brown hair, six year old Liesel looked just like him too except for having Aunt Sophia's strawberry blonde hair and her maternal grandmother's ears. Whist the eight year old Felix looked a lot like Aunt Sophia but had my uncle's dark hair, nose and mouth. "ISOBEL!" they cried as the two of jumped on the bed.

Aunt Sophia could help but laugh at the sight. "Felix and Liesel, you have to calm down Isobel is very tired from her journey."

"Do you guys remember where I live?" I ask as Liesel plopped herself into my lap. I should have seen this sooner, the two of them were always calling me Princess Isobel but I never put much thought into it as they were small kids.

Felix nodded, my cousins first language was French but they had picked English up very quickly and they chose to speak to me in English when I was back in Genovia as they liked being able to show me how good they were getting. Which they were, the only way you could tell was from their accents but I had stopped noticing it years ago. "New York."

"Yep and that's along way from Genovia and my dad had to come and get me so that I could come see you all and have a talk with Grandpère."

"Are you staying forever?" Liesel asked me, her big blue shoes shining with hope, which caught me off guard.

"I don't think so Liesel but I will be here for a few days thought, so I can play with you and Felix lots and lots before I go back home. But you know I always come back as Genovia is also my home." I explain and although my cousin looks distressed at me leaving she accepts my answer.

"They miss having you here, they always badger Nikolai with questions about you and when you're next coming home to see them." My aunt tells me as Felix wraps his arms around my neck.

"I miss them." I admit as I look at my cousins. "I miss everyone when I'm back in New York, I know it's my home but there it's only me and my mom where as here in Genovia all my family are here."

"You're exhausted Isobel." Aunt Sophia notes. "Liesel and Felix we should let Isobel get some sleep, you can come back once she's gotten some rest.

"It's fine Aunt Sophia I know I'm tired but I want them to stay for bit longer, I can't face anyone at the moment after everything and I feel as if Liesel and Felix are the only ones who haven't been lying to me and the only ones I can be around. So I want them to stay, if that's okay? At least until I've fallen asleep…" I explain not sure if I've explained this in a way that she's able to understand.

"Can we tell you a story?" Felix pipes up. "Père says we're getting real good."

"Real good." Liesel adds.

"Okay then." I begin as I lie down and my cousins reposition themselves on the bed. "Will you take my glasses off when I fall asleep and put them somewhere close? You guys remember that I can't see too well without them."

"We promise." Felix assures me and as crazy as my life and the situation with my family was, it seemed liked the promises of my young cousins were the only thing I could trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in a palace is certainly different and I woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing where I was until it hit me a few moments later. My cousins had left my glasses nearby and that was one problem quickly solved but there was now another as I was hungry seeing as I hadn't eaten since I had left New York. So getting out of bed I left my room which wasn't a good idea as I had no idea where I was going and I ended up roaming around the palace for a while. It was really weird as when I passed people they stopped and wither bowed their head or curtseyed and I got the occasional ma'am, which was weird. I somehow ended up on the first floor and I was still wondering around aimlessly when I ran into my uncle. "Isobel? What are on earth are you doing?" Uncle Sebastian asked.

"I have no idea, I woke up and I didn't know what to do so I just started walking around and I ended up here." I explain.

"This place can get a little daunting but you'll find your way round eventually."

I wasn't too sure about that. "If you so say."

"We need to talk Isobel, follow me." Uncle Sebastian instructed and taking a deep breath I trailed after my uncle as he led me down a hallway and opened the first door on his left leading me into a room that is rather green. "This is the green drawing room, if it wasn't already obvious."

"So you said you wanted to talk Uncle Seb?" I begin, with a pretty good idea with where this was leading.

"Isobel I know that none of us can truly understand what you are going through but we want to help but we can't do that if you don't talk to us."

I want to throw a sarcastic comment out but Uncle Sebastian doesn't deserve it so instead I go and sit down on the closet green couch. "Usually I can't wait to come back to Genovia but today or yesterday mom had to yell at me to get me to come here because for the first time ever I didn't want to, I wanted to stay in New York."

"This is a lot to take in and I know you have questions and I'm willing to answer all of them no matter how long it takes."

Uncle Sebastian sits down next to me and we sit there in silence until I finally speak up. "Why didn't he tell me Uncle Sebastian? Some part of me understands why he didn't tell me about all this but why not the cancer? I should have known… I should have been here for him."

"I honestly cannot tell you Isobel, when Nikolai was diagnosed and started his treatment he made it clear that you were not to know." Uncle Seb begins. "However I suspect that after everything that's happened to this family… Helene, your grandmother and Uncle Albert, those events put more attention on the family and I suspect that your father simply wanted to protect you from a life you did not know about to suddenly be thrust upon you."

I wearily laugh. "Yeah, well look where we are now."

"Nikolai tries his best Isobel."

"Yeah, a phone call every two weeks and barely seeing him when I come to Genovia doesn't say much Uncle Sebastian. The only time I ever have dad's full attention is when it's my birthday, the rest of the time it's not like I'm important enough, so forgive my lack of belief in him…"

My uncle can't help but smile. "You're never far from his mind Isobel and despite you being in New York and him being here in Genovia he keeps track of you. He knows that your failing German."

I had the nerve to be embarrassed about that, my dad lived halfway across the world on a different continent being prince and he still knew that I was failing German. "That's just great… but that doesn't really help with this current situation. Dad has been lying to me every single day of my life about who he is and who I am."

"Even the noblest of intentions do not fair as well as we want them to, be mad with him all you like Isobel you have every right to be angry with us all but you should know something. Your father is the bravest man I know, he is burden by so much more than the rest of us and yet he carries out his duties with such honor and integrity. He's had to sacrifice so much for his country and I can only imagine how he deals with it. I have Felix and Élisabeth by my side and I have been able to watch them grow up happily and it kills Nikolai that he could not do the same for you but he did it order to protect and not because he didn't love you–"

"Sebastian, give me a moment with Isobel."

The two of us look around to see my dad standing in the drawing room not too far behind us which makes me wonder how long my dad's been standing there, how much has he heard and how did he get in here without the two of us noticing. Uncle Seb gives me a sheepish look before walking out of the room and I notice that as he walks past dad they share this hidden look. "I know I have a lot to answer for." Dad tells me as he sits down beside me.

"You've been lying to me all these years…"

"I know Isobel and you must believe me when I say that it wasn't an easy decision to keep this all a secret from you. We didn't know how the people would react to you and I didn't want you to have to grown up facing that kind of burden and scrutiny from the world. That's when I decided to have you and your mother return to America and I would remain here in Genovia, I didn't want to leave you but it was the only way I could ensure that you had as close to a normal life as you could get."

I was still furious with my dad but I could see that he had a point. "But why not tell me about the cancer? I would have been here dad, if I had know you were sick…"

"I know you would have been but that is exactly why I wanted you to stay in New York with your mother. I didn't want you to see me like that and be constantly worrying over me, I wanted you to be happy."

"Screw being happy dad! What if you had died? I would have never seen you or got a chance to say goodbye, if you had died I never would have gotten over the fact that I didn't know and I wasn't there for you!" I angrily retort my dad seemed like the most selfish man in the world everything was about me instead of him! He was the one with cancer, not me!

"When I was diagnosed you were the first thing that came into my head, I know I haven't been the most present father but when the doctors told me it was cancer, I thought _Isobel._ I didn't think of what the cancer would mean in terms of an heir, all I could think about was you, my sweet and beautiful Isobel." Dad reveals. "The whole family and in fact the whole country were behind me during my treatment but you were what got me through the treatments. Every time I had to go for more chemo, I thought of seeing you again and it made me more determined to beat the cancer and I have because you gave me the strength to do it Isobel."

"Your still in remission, you won't be in the all clear for another four and a half years dad." I note as I sniffle. "It could still come back."

"I'll be fine Isobel, you'll see." Dad assures me as I move closer to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "But what about you ma petite? In two months time you will no longer be Isobel Devereaux, you will be foremost know as Princess Isobel of Genovia."

"Princess Isobel." I slowly say to myself as if I'm trying to let it sink in but it's just not working, it's going to take a while for me to get used to it.

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Genovia isn't ready for a princess like me." I state because we could talk about titles all we liked but it didn't change the fact that I was a princess of a whole entire country not to mention the fact that someday I would be queen. Me out of everyone in the world, Isobel Devereaux the 5'3, pale faced four-eyed girl who was failing German.

Dad seemed surprised at my comment and looked at me as if he couldn't be anymore proud. Though I doubt that considering the fact he knows I'm failing German. "Well they'll have to be, because this family is and more importantly; I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**October 23****th**

Today was my last day in Genovia; in a few short hours I would be boarding a place to take me back to New York. Once I had gotten my head around this whole princess thing, it was nice being back home in Genovia but I couldn't stay here forever. I had a somewhat life in New York and then there was mom, who I was told I'd have to start speaking to again despite everything.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school Isobel?" Grandpère asked as we walked around the palace gardens. That was our thing that we did together, we always went on walks and we'd talk about things and he'd give me advice, it was even how he taught me Italian. It was still taking time to adjust to the fact that my grandfather was the King of Genovia! My Grandpère Louis who would always perform magic tricks when he was bored, taught me how to tie a necktie and would always come to find me so I could tie him and always drunk his hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon, a habit which all his children and grandchildren including me simply adored.

"Can I be honest with you Grandpère?" I ask and Grandpère stops in his tracks and gives me an odd sort of look.

"Of course you can, in fact I'd expect nothing less from Isobel."

"It's just that, I've been having a hard time settling in at school. It's a great school and I appreciate dad paying the tuition and all but…" I begin before biting my lip, I wasn't sure how to say this and to my grandfather of all people considering he wasn't a normal grandfather.

"What is it Isobel?" Grandpère asks.

"Some of the people there aren't particularly very nice, they make you feel as if you don't belong, like you're a piece of dirt compared them or they just ignore you most of the time, some of them have even stole my lunch and dropped it down the toilet." I admit.

Grandpère looks absolutely horrified. "Who on earth would do something that?"

"It's high school Grandpère, lots of people are like that in fact American high schools are known for there cliques and the popular people are generally the mean ones with inferiority complexes and on power trips…"

"Why hasn't your father told me about any of this?" Grandpère asked

"Because he doesn't know and neither does mom, with dad being here doing all his duties and mom working on deadlines I don't want bother them with my little problem considering it's kind of minor compared to the whole failing German issue and the being a princess thing we're dealing with at the moment. But it's fine Grandpère, I'm dealing with it…"

"But you do have friends at this school of yours, correct?"

I nod my head. "Yeah a few, I think you'd like them as they're all really nice and they actually treat me like a real person."

"Do these people treat you like you're not human?"

"C'mon Grandpère look at me, I'm barely 5'4, I have dark hair, pale skin and wearing glasses doesn't help with that. I'm a freak of nature… If people don't treat me like a human now, what hope do I have as a princess?" I state and Grandpère actually starts cursing in french, ranting about how a person shouldn't been treated that way especially a princess, it's quite sweet actually from what I can remember. "Grandpère honestly it's fine! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

Grandpère smiles. "Yes your right, it's just makes me so angry to see that your having difficulties at school. If I could I was have you stay forever but we made choices years ago and that's shaped your present and I can't take you away from your life with your mother in New York… I know that this whole truth about the family has stunned you…"

"You think Grandpère? Here I thought that you were a nice old man who was my grandfather, turns out you are but your also King of Genovia and my father is the crown prince and even though I was born out of wedlock I am somehow a princess. I thought me getting another D in German was shocking but this is something else entirely…" I note.

"I know it is Isobel but I want you to know that despite the fact that your parents were not married when you were born, I see you as the future Queen of Genovia and most importantly my beloved eldest grandchild." Grandpère says before he stops in his path and takes a deep breath and turns to me. "You don't have to do this Isobel, I have the power to rescind your HRH and you'll still be as normal teenage girl you can be but people will still know who your related to. If you want that to happen all you have to do is ask and I'll do it. And I assure you it will not change how much we all love you."

I look at my grandfather and I don't even know what to think. He's offering to let me turn my back on the life I was kept from for the last fourteen years and I admit that it's tempting but it doesn't change anything. I was still born in Genovia and my father is still the crown prince of Genovia therefore making me a part of the Genovian royal family. "I want to do this. You all made this choice for me when I was born and now that it's come out I realize most of my life has been a lie and whilst I appreciate you were trying to protect me I should have known. It's hard enough being me already then to deal with the notion that my family have been lying to me my entire life, it just makes thing harder. Being a teenager is all about figuring yourself out and I thought I knew who Isobel Devereaux was but it turns out she's just a beautiful lie and know I don't know who I am."

"Isobel…"

"I don't want to be the one who doesn't know what's going on anymore, I want to know the truth about who I really am, I want to be a proper part of this family and to do that I have to embrace this princess thing. I'm willing to become Princess Isobel of Genovia, if that means I find out who I am."

After I finish my talk with Grandpère I have to finish packing, have lunch and to a couple of errands and talk with lots of people before I can I head off in search of my dad as he can't come back to New York with me because of the amount of work he has but luckily for me Aunt Kirsten is coming with me. Along with the woman Arabella who is going to teach me how to become a princess in time for Christmas as by then the news about me would have come out and everyone thought it would be a good idea for me to give a speech to address the Genovian people as their princess. Someone somewhere thinks it would be a good idea as I am the heir to the throne they've been waiting for and thought they'd never get considering dad and the whole infertile thing. Plus Uncle Sebastian thinks that hopefully smooth over the backlash over me being hidden. And the other big thing was that I was bringing back a bodyguard with me; Soren the silent and deadly Danish bodyguard.

I make my way to my father's office and knock on the door and when there is no reply I just decide to walk. No one's in there so I figure I might as well take a look around; dad's office is not like moms it's organized and very fancy. The desk look like it's an antique and there are photo's all around it. I look at them but not a single one is off me which annoys me until I spot a book the desk. It's an old favourite of mine and it's clear despite it being a hardback then it's read frequently over the years, I open the book and there's a photograph in it. The photo is of Dad and I sitting in an armchair in the library in the winter house, I was sitting in his lap whist he was reading to me.

"Isobel? What are you doing in here? Your father is looking everywhere for you!"

I look up to see Aunt Kirsten standing there and I give her a weary smile. "That's why I'm here, I came to find him and no one was here I then decided to have a snoop around…"

"Naturally, you are your mother's daughter." Aunt Kirsten quips.

"I saw the desk and the frames and I thought that dad would have a photo of me here, like an normal dad's would but no such luck…"

"Isobel…"

"Oh! It's fine Aunt Kirsten, I get why he couldn't but dad did have one he just chose to hide it in plain sight." I say as my aunt makes her way over to me and I hand her the photo and the book that I found the photo in.

"A little princess? How fitting…" She laughs.

"I remember that dad used to read to me all the time and we'd read books in french and english together. Whenever he had some free time he'd come and find me to take me to the library. I was seven when dad first read A Little Princess to me and although I didn't really understand it the first time, I simply loved it. Dad used to read me that book all the time when I was younger, every night I would beg and plead with him to read it to me again."

"And did he?" Aunt Kirsten asked.

"Yes but not without complaints although they were always happy complaints, I guess he liked the time that the two of us spent together in our own world filled with books. I often wondered why he'd always agree to read the book again to me but now I think I understand why he kept rereading it to me…" I say as I feel a frown tugging my face.

"Isobel?"

"Things in the book are mirrored to my life in a way, like how Sara and Captain Crewe had to be separated because of the war, dad and I have been forced to live away from each other because of his role as the crown prince. I guess dad wanted me to learn that from an early that even though that we couldn't always be together that he loved me very much…"

"He does, very much Isobel." My aunt assures me as she hands me back the book.

"I know." I say as I slide the photo back into where I found it and shut the book before turning to my aunt. "I guess you being here and dad looking for me means that it's time for us to say our goodbye's before I leave to go back home and you come with me?"

"Yes you would be very much correct."


	9. Chapter 9

**October 23/24 – depending on what time zone you looked at.**

The private plane back to New York was rather packed if you could actual believe as not only was it myself, Aunt Kirsten, Soren and Arabella – who was going to teach me how to be a princess - but my aunt's two bodyguards, her personal assistant and a few more people were had very important jobs which I didn't exactly know what they did. But whether my aunt went they went. "So Soren…" I begin as I turn my attention to my new bodyguard, if he was going to be hanging out with me I figured we should know each other better.

"Yes your royal highness?" Soren states.

"Your from Denmark, right? You grew up there…" I begin and Soren just nods at me and I can see that this is going to take some working at as my bodyguard seemed to fit the typical ideal for a bodyguard; strong and silent. But it wasn't like Soren was like the middle aged bald bodyguard that Aunt Kirsten had; he was very earlier thirties and had a full head of blonde head. However Soren must be pretty good at this whole bodyguard thing if dad is sending Soren to New York with me.

"Danish father and American mother."

I'm caught off guard and surprised that Soren has actually replied to my question, maybe he wasn't like most bodyguards but then again what did I know? I didn't have a need for one up until recently. "Like me? Expect that my dad is Genovian–"

"And a crown prince? Yes." Soren replied and I swear that I saw the corner of his lip twitch in bemusement.

"Soren?"

"Yes?"

"I'm assuming that my dad or somebody else has told you a lot about me and my life in New York. They don't just stick you on a plane, hand you a map and say here you go, don't screw up and get the princess killed." I question.

"No they don't, I've been a bodyguard for many years now Princess and I grew up in New York so I know my way around Manhattan but I assure you that no harm will come to you whilst I am guarding you. I don't intend on getting you or anyone else killed."

"School?" I question, moving things a long as talking about hypothetically getting killed was pretty morbid even with a guy who is being paid god knows how much to prevent anything like that from happening.

"You are currently a freshman at the Emerson Hewitt High School, which is located in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. You usually walk to school with your best friend Claire Jennings whom you meet with at a coffee shop that is an equal distance from both of your apartments but because of security reasons you will now be driven to and from school." Soren tells me.

"Allergies?"

"You have a mushroom allergy and as such you keep two epi-pens on you person at all times and I will be carrying an additional three."

"Mother?"

"Michelle Levin, 41, a journalist for New York magazine and a native New Yorker, graduate of Columbia University, daughter of Richard and Lois Levin, sister of Andrew Levin."

"Pets?" I ask.

"Cat named Barry, the crown prince gave Barry to you for your tenth birthday and from what I've been told Barry likes to eat orchids and leave fur balls in people's shoes and your mother seems to share quite a hostile relationship with him. You also happen to have a bay horse in Genovia name Zephyr which was given to you by the King for Christmas four years ago."

"Mets or Yankees?"

"Yankees of course."

I can't help but smirk, I initially wasn't too happy about this whole bodyguard thing but Soren seemed pretty cool for now not to mention that he was a fellow New Yorker so that made everything golden for now. Until the time in the near future when this whole having a bodyguard following me in New York would hit me but I'd deal with that later. Right now I had to focus on the problems I had waiting for me when I got home i.e. mom, who I did not want to speak to but everyone said I had to, even Uncle Sebastian who played the 'she's your mom' card on me. I then also had to deal with Claire, in the time I've been in Genovia I couldn't even call her all I managed to do was send her one measly email and even then dad was cowering over my shoulder watching me type to make sure I wouldn't give away the big secret. Seriously? I'm not the one who kept this secret for fourteen years and it's not my fault that it's about to come out. And I sure as hell would prefer it not to come out but I already told dad several times that I wasn't going to tell anyone.

But onto my family, things had certainly changed and I'm not sure if it was the better. Sure I knew the truth about the whole royalty thing but things were different now. Not only were they my family but there were also Genovia's Royal Family. Even after a week it was still a total mind blow. Plus I still wasn't exactly too happy about kept in the dark and I now had a rating system/list about my feelings towards my family due to everything. – See list below.

The order in which I love my family - by Isobel

1. Felix and Elisabeth - My cousins are tied for first place because they were in the dark as much as I was even if they are small children plus the fact that they are always happy to see me. Hugs from Felix and Liesel are golden and can always cheer me up.

2. Barry - I miss him, I hope mom doesn't forget to feed him otherwise I'll be royally ticked off when he eats my orchid. That joke was unintentional but yet some how oddly fitting, but enough with the royal jokes and back to where I was.

2.5 Zephyr – How many people do you know get a horse from their grandfather for Christmas? And as one as beautiful as Zephyr? Not many people I should think and my horse is lovely, not to mention he's always happy to see me and he's personality is much more pleasant than Barry's.

3. Uncle Sebastian - considering the fact he's the only one whose been pretty much straight forward with me since I got to Genovia and he fought for my privacy plus he always thought keeping me in the dark about my royal lineage was stupid which gains him pints.

4. Grandpère - I know I should be angry with him considering the whole mom and dad had to separate thing but he's an old man for pete's sake not to mention my grandfather and he's pretty cool for a king not to mention he can have me carried off to the tower if I'm not careful.

5. The Aunts - Aunt Kirsten is coming to New York with me so there's that and Aunt Sophia totally gets the whole ambush thing, she knew that there was a prince Sebastian when she met my uncle but she never knew it was him until he told her eight months later. She later confined in me that she didn't speak to him for about two weeks!

6. Grandmére - okay, so she's dead but still I doubt she would have let any of this go on. According to Uncle Seb everybody loved her and no one in Genovia wanted to see her upset. If she was still around that nosy reporter would have gotten the death sentence - well probably been thrown in jail but whatever you get my point my grandmother was awesome and her word was gospel.

- 9,999,999. Dad – I am beyond pissed at my dad for this whole keeping me in the dark about the fact that I am royalty as is the rest of my family. And what makes it worse was that I was only told because it's going to come out in two months but the only reason dad isn't at the bottom of the list is because of the whole cancer thing. His place here is out of total pity and that's all. If there wasn't any cancer than he would be in joint last place.

And the winner is at -10,000,000 is my mom - I am furious with my mom out of everyone about this because not only did she go along with this whole thing but she also took dad's side and had the nerve to yell at me because I was in a pissy mood about this whole thing. Seriously? She was in a relationship with my dad who is a crown prince of an entire country and once I came along she had to leave him and raise me alone as a single parent whilst my dad was living the royal dream. How is she not pissed at this? Any normal person would be! But then I am reminded that I am no normal person, I am Princess Isobel of Genovia. Or will be. I don't really know. All I really know is that I'm angry and annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**October 26****th ****– Royal Limo.**

I have never been more eager to escape from the apartment then I was today, because I was jet lagged from the flight the day before yesterday as soon as I got in from the airport I got straight into bed without even a second glance at mom. Which was a rather good thing for her, I was doing her a major favor for because instead of having argument with her I avoided her and went straight to bed leaving her instead to talk with Aunt Kristen, Soren and Arabella. So this morning I got up super early in order to avoid her and I even spoke to my dad in an effort to avoid her until my got a call on the house phone to let me know that the limo was downstairs waiting for me.

Yes limo. I have to be forced to be driven around in a limo that has little Genovian flags on it much to my dismay, my driven Jacques says that the flags allow him to park anywhere because the car is property of the Genovian embassy and it has diplomatic status and some other stuff that wasn't really necessary for me to know so early in the morning. When I asked why couldn't I have a town car instead of a limo and Jacques honestly couldn't answer. Since I couldn't walk to school with Claire anymore I figured she could catch a ride with me so I had text her to say not to go ahead to the coffee shop and to wait for me outside her apartment building. Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside the apartment complex that the Jennings resided in and I hoped out the limo before Jacques could and there was Claire followed by David who had just that second walked out the door.

"Hi…" I wearily began not sure how to begin because it this was Claire I was dealing with and as predictable as her behaviour could be sometimes it wasn't.

"Devereaux, your back…" David began and I merely nod before turning to Claire.

"Claire, about this last week I know I should have called but everything has been hectic–" I begin.

"Don't worry Isobel, your mom called and explained everything. All of this sucks but at least your grandpa is okay."

I let out a forced smile. The cover story that we were using to explain the limo and the bodyguard were some threats were made against my dad who everyone believe is a diplomat and as such my dad had hired a bodyguard to protect me until they could deal with these so called threats. I hated lying especially to Claire of all people but I was no ready for the whole world to know that I was a princess and the future queen of Genovia. "Yeah."

"But hey! You got a free week of school and you got to hang out in Europe so it's not exactly all bad Isobel." Claire points out.

"Bad news, you've got about a week's worth of work to catch up on." David pointed out much to my dismay as if that wasn't enough to depress me, I had a double period of German today. I had promised both dad and Grandpere that I'd make more of an effort in German but I told them not to except any miracles because I was not destined to become fluent in German.

"Way to go moron! Just make Isobel feel even worse, why don't you?" Claire hissed.

Eventually we have to get a move on into the limo so i invite both David and Claire to join me as we're all going to the same place and once I get in. I make introductions, as being able to make proper introductions is the first step to becoming a lady like princess/queen according to Arabella. "Claire and David I'd like to introduce you to Soren Christensen, my bodyguard and my driver Jacques Marchand. Soren and Jacques this is my best friend Claire Jennings and her cousin David Jennings.

Being the polite and well raised children that they were raised to be or rather what their parents had tried to, Claire and David both said hellos. "So a fancy car, a driver and a bodyguard Devereaux?"

"Fresh from Genovia, except for the car. That came from the embassy with the little flags that allow us to park anywhere, the perks of being a diplomats kid I suppose. Some kids may get tickets to the lakers but I get free parking…" I say and moments later we're off and about twenty minutes later and some trival conversations we arrive at school, naturally there were some attention drawn to us when we got out of the limo but when everyone saw me they went back to their conversations. Not long after we arrived Claire was called away to some cheerleading emergency, leaving David and I along with Soren."

"You don't talk about them much." David begins. "Your family I mean, on your father's side. I've heard about your mom's side but not so much your dad's side."

I causally shrug my shoulders and try my best to remain calm. "I guess I just don't see the point, I have family here and my dad's side of the family are all in Genovia. Their not really part of my life here I guess, living on two different continents makes things hard and you know my dad works all the time and the rest of my family have jobs …"

"You seemed bothered by it before you left though when you thought something happened to your grandfather an your dad was in town. I'd think that was the first time I've ever heard you mention your dad and you were really freaking out about it."

"Well I don't see him much either, he's back in Genovia with the rest of my family and so him calling me to say he's in New York so unexpectedly kind of threw me off." I wearily explain and rub my temples as I think back to last weeks and how my life was still normal then or what I deemed as being normal for me.

"Devereaux, you okay? Not still jet lagged o something?"

Maybe, I did after all get in last night but I did not want to stay in the apartment where I'd be forced to talk to my mother. "Nothing… it's nothing, I'm fine it's just you made me recall this big argument with my dad before we left for Genovia, with him being here I was already paranoid that some one was dead but then I just lost it with him and started wigging out. Yelling at him because he's never here, I was really out of line…"

"You have a right to be mad at him for not being here Devereaux, he is your dad and you don't get to see him because he's working so much. You have a right to be pissed about it." David tells me.

"No I don't. Back them I didn't understand but I do now, my dad does everything for me David and I mean everything. He pays my tuition, pays mom a ridiculous amount of child support and he even paid for our apartment. He works so much for me, so me and mom never have to worry about a thing and I never think to thank me. My dad puts me before him, my happiness is the most important thing to him and I just bad mouth him because he works to much and I didn't know that he does it so he can take care of me… He literally sacrificed so much…"

"Devereaux…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I'm here and my dad and the rest of my family are back in Genovia, end of story."


	11. Chapter 11

**Late October 26****th****.**

I'm on of those people who hate having attention on them, unlike Claire who loves the spotlight I actually like being in the shadows but unfortunately having a 6ft tall Danish American bodyguard following you every where you tends to draw attention. I should have known that this would have happened but ignorance is bliss and I think a part of me knew that given the new situation in my life. But I was so grateful for when the last bell went so I could go home as I was shattered, thankfully my princess lessons weren't starting until the day after tomorrow which gave me time to sleep as no doubt it was the jet lag that had been sneaking up on me all day. Which I did, the moment I got into the apartment I went into my bedroom and crashed out on my bed still in my uniform.

When I woke up hours later I was still tired but hungry and so I climbed out of bed and I was surprised to see that I was under the covers and in my pajamas and I knew that mom was behind this. I was still avoiding her but it was nice that she still cared. Walking out of my bedroom I head into the kitchen where I find a carton of noodles in the fridge with my name on it and I renuke them and eat quietly by myself given that it's eleven at night and Barry is quietly snoozing in my room and my is probably in bed reading some obscure book as she's not in her office. As I sit and eat my eyes keep drifting off in the direction of my mom's bedroom, I felt rather lonely being out here by myself and I had never felt lonely here in the apartment until now. I guess I missed talking to mom as it was really only the two of us given that dad was always in Genovia and sure we argued occasionally but it was never this bad that I went days without speaking to her. I missed her and I really needed to talk to her, so once I finished my food and brushed my teeth I made my to her room.

Mom knew something was wrong the moment I walked into her room and made my way over to her bed, as the only time I climb into her bed is when I'm really upset. So by the time I got to the bed she had put down her book, pulled back the covers and motioned for me to climb in and once I did I shuffled over to her in order to cuddle with her. The only other times we do this is when I'm sick and dad's always here and I'm in my bed and the two of them are sitting by my side.

"Hey Izzy, what's wrong?" Mom asks using her mom will make it all better voice that she has, both her and dad both have their own one which is reserved for when I'm upset and sick. Not to mention mom just called me Izzy and I hate being called Izzy by anyone as my name is Isobel, the only people who call me Izzy and are allowed to call me that is my parents when I'm sick and upset.

"I'm sorry." I murmur. "For being so mean."

"It's okay, you had every reason to be mad with me and your dad as we kept something from you for a very long time, something that you had the right to know about." Mom tells me.

"That doesn't justify how I've been." I say as I recall the conversation that I had with David earlier in the day about dad and really the same thing applied to my mom. Both of them had given everything up, including each other for me and their whole lives revolved around taking care of me and making sure I was happy. I didn't deserve to have the parents I did.

"It's fine Isobel."

"No it's not, because of me you and dad had to separate…"

"You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to your father and I Isobel and I never want you to forget that. And as hard as it was to leave each other all those ears ago we had you, our beautiful baby who was and still is a symbol of how much your father and I love each other." Mom tells me and I note how mom says 'love' instead of 'loved' but I don't say anything.

"I miss dad, I miss him all the time." I admit.

"I know you do sweetheart and I know he misses you all the time, so let's call him."

"Call him? You want us to call dad… is that even possible?" I ask as I lift my head up off my mom's shoulder to look at her properly, as stupid as that question sounded I was seriously asking it because I never called my dad, he always called me despite the fact that I did have a number for I just never thought to call it because of how much international calls were and the fact that mom would kill if my phone bill had gone over the set plan.

Mom sits up in bed and picks up the handset that's on her bedside table and starts dialing. "Of course it, your father may be a crown prince but I am the mother of his child and as such that means I get special privileges like having a number to contact him day or night. How do you think your father and I communicate with each other? Certainly not by email and not when he feels like calling, the two of us are raising you Isobel, we speak at least three times a week…"

"I don't know I never thought about it."

"He told me about the conversation you had with your grandfather about you wanting to do this, to become the princess of Genovia. We're both very proud of you but no matter what you will always be our Isobel Devereaux." Mom begins before her face changes and she puts the phone on speaker so I can hear. "Hello Nikolai…"

"What is it? What's happened?" Dad questions and the worry not to mention panic is very clear in his voice.

"Nothing Nikolai, everything is good it's just that your daughter is here lying next to me in my bed and she wants to talk to her father who she misses very much." Mom explains and I can tell dad has already picked up the subtle hint mom has tried to drop in about me being upset.

"Hi dad." I wearily say.

"Oh Isobel, I miss you so much in fact everyone misses you here especially Felix and Liesel. The two of them are already talking about the things you'll all do together when you come home for Christmas." Dad tells me and I can't help but smile.

"I miss them too… How are you?"

"I fine." Dad begins. "Is this what this is about? Are you worried about me?"

"Your in partial remission from having cancer dad, of course I'm worried about you!" I state.

"Isobel, I am okay. The doctors got the cancer in time and the chemo was a precaution and I responded well to all the treatments, so far everything is good and there seems to be no signs of the cancer coming and I have regular doctor appointments to monitor it, I assure that I will be fine and the four years until i'm in complete remission will fly by."

"What if it comes back?" I ask.

"Then I'll beat it again, I'm not going anywhere Isobel."


	12. Chapter 12

**October 28****th**

My day started off perfectly normal or as normal as it could be for a secret princess, until it was time to leave. Claire had cheerleading practice so it was just Soren, David and I to take the limo and drop David back of out the Jennings apartment building before going onto the four season hotel where Aunt Kirsten and Arabella were staying for my princess lessons. But like I said things started off normal, that was until the three of us stepped outside the school building.

As soon as we stepped outside of the school we were surrounded by hoards of reporters and photographers. "Princess Isobel! Over here princess! Isobel how long have you know you were the princess of Genovia! What do you have to say to the Genovian people! Will you renounce your claim to the Genovian throne!" I barely have time to utter a word when Soren ushers David and I back into the school building and into the first classroom he see's before locking the door behind him, but it doesn't stop the reporters they just rush round to the window. "Isobel, how fluent is your French! Have you ever been to Genovia? Princess Isobel will you stay here in America or return to Genovia?"

Soren pulls the blinds down on the windows and we're finally given some peace from the flashing lights but I can still hear them shouting to me through the window and begin pacing the room as I try to calm myself down, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Soren… how do they know? It wasn't supposed to come out for another two months!

"Princess, you need to calm down. We can only assume how the news broke but my priority right now is keeping you safe until we can get you out of here." Soren tells me and I take a deep breath, this was far worse than I could imagine but Soren was right I had to remain level headed.

"Soren, could you please call my dad and tell him what's happened? It doesn't look like we're leaving here anytime soon and it's probably best if you get him to call my mom and my Aunt too." Soren nods before pulling a cell phone from his jacket.

There's a laugh from the other side of the room and I remember that David is with us. "This is some kind of joke, right? You're not really the princess of Genovia, they've got it wrong and it's a mistake."

"David… I can explain." I begin as I make my way towards him, I had no idea how I was going to possible explain this as I didn't expect the big secret to come out this way. Dad along with myself around of my family all agreed to close to the time that the story about me being a member of the Genovian royal family member would come out, I would tell the people closest to me. Having that deadline was supposed to give me to time to prepare and figure out how to tell my friends about all of this.

I watch David as he stops laughing as the reality of the news sinks in. "It's true what they're saying, that you're the princess of Genovia."

"Yes it is." I wearily reply nodding dumbly.

"Are there loads of princesses in Genovia or are you it?"

"Both." I say knowing what the second part of the question that David is asking really means but I can't say the sentence so I answer it in the simplest form as I hope that Soren will turn to me and say that we can leave so I can avoid having this conversation with David but he doesn't. "There are other princesses, I'm not the only one… however as my dad is the crown prince I'm next in line after him. Someday when my dad ascends the throne, he'll become king and I'll become the crown princess."

"You didn't fully answer the question Devereaux." David tells me his voice seemingly angry and very cold. He wants me to say the title that I will someday inherit and somehow inside I know he won't give up until I say it out loud for him to hear.

The room is deafeningly silent, the only noise is the sound of Soren quietly talking on the phone on the other side of the room. On my side, I'm standing in front of David about to say the most terrifying sentence I've ever said. "Yes… eventually I will become Queen."

"You're a princess! The princess of Genovia…" David states before walking off to the furthest corner of the room.

He wasn't taking this well and I had no idea how long we were going to be in here for. The only thing I could tell was that David wasn't particularly happy; I begin to make my way over to talk to him when Soren grabs my attention. "Princess Isobel, the crown prince would like a word." Soren interrupts handing me his phone. Taking it, I speak briefly to my dad who wants to know how I am and if I've been hurt and also to tell me that he's doing his best to get us out of here but we'll be here for at least half an hour, most importantly he tells me not to worry. After I get off the phone, I sit by Soren as I try and gather my thoughts.

"Sorry Soren…" I begin.

"For what Princess?"

"Making your job about a million times more difficult."

My bodyguard looks at me surprised and Soren allows himself to smile. "I consider it to be the highest honor to be tasked with protecting you Princess Isobel."

"Why didn't you tell me?" David asks me after ten minutes passed after I had gotten off the phone with my dad.

"I didn't know." I say, my voice barely loud enough to reach David on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean you didn't now? How can you not know that your own father is a prince?" David's tone of voice is very sharp and sounded like an accusation more than anything. With everything going on now, I wasn't sure if I could deal with an angry Jennings and then my mind wondered to how Claire would react once she found put. If David was reacting this bad how would his more emotional cousin be like?

"They didn't tell me, my parents were never married and there were some issues concerning that so my family made the choice to let me grow up and live a normal life. Everyone figured that my dad would get married and produce a legitimate heir but he hasn't..."

"But you visit your family in Genovia all the time, did it not seem strange that you were staying in a palace?" David demanded.

"No, because I would always be at the summer or winter house. Even though the staff would call him Sir I never picked up on it, there are loads of people called Nikolai and the royal family is never addressed by their surname and so to me he was always Nikolai Devereaux." I explain,

"So has everything been a lie? I've known you since you were in the first grade Isobel and with this I don't know what to believe anymore."

"No David it hasn't, up until two weeks ago I still thought that my dad was a diplomat and that I came from a prominent political family in Genovia. I wasn't supposed to find out anything until my eighteenth birthday but my dad has no other children."

"Okay, so your dad only has you for a kid so it has to be you? You're telling me he can't have any other kids." David skeptically questioned.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you David! My dad isn't able to have any more children because the chemotherapy has made him infertile so yeah it has to be me because I'm the only one! I am his only heir…" I snap as I had enough with David yelling at me especially when he brought my dad into this.

"You're dad has cancer…" David slowly states.

I nod slowly; my knowledge on cancer wasn't that great especially on the remission stuff. "Did… does, I don't really know he's only been in remission for six months, he only told me when he came down a couple of weeks ago to take me to Genovia.."

"But what about your uncle? I'm sure I've heard you telling Claire that he has kids and that you have an aunts as well?" David asks.

I didn't get why David was so against me being a princess. "One of my Aunts died fourteen years ago and the other isn't married and yes my uncle does have children but it doesn't matter anymore, my dad is the crown prince and as I am his only child. That makes me second in line for the Genovian throne regardless of my legitimacy… unless I decided to renounce my claim to the throne."

"And are you?"

"I won't lie and say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind because it has… I've thought about this for a while. But I was born a princess of Genovia and I can't hide from that any longer, fifteen years was long enough." I admit.

"So why has it come out now?" David questions taking a deep breath.

"My dad's been providing financial support for us over the years, paying for my tuition, our apartment and so there's a paper trail of my existence. Back home –"

"Back home?" David asks.

"I was born in Genovia so by birth I am a Genovian national which is going to make me eligible for the throne, a law has been passed about it to overlook my illegitimacy because of my dad's cancer which recognizes me as his legitimate heir to the throne. But as I was saying there's this journalist back in Genovia who found this paper trail, here's where it get's complicated. My name was never released after my birth as I was coming back to America with my mom and also Genovian tradition requires that naming the baby first takes place at the christening, which obviously never happened in Genovia."

"Okay, so how did this journalist find you?"

I take a deep breath and slowly pace up and down the room. "Through my mom, the paper trail connects my parents together and my mom dated my dad for almost two years before she found out she was pregnant. He found out that my dad was sending mom a lot of money and flew here to find out why. Apparently he followed my mom for two days before looking into what the money my dad was sending was used for then he found me. This guy tracked down my birth records here which has my father's name on the birth certificate. A long story short he flew back to Genovia and started writing the story, and then an old friend of my grandfather got wind of the story and informed him. This is when my dad flew to New York to tell me, we left immediately for Genovia."

"That was the family emergency, you disappeared to?"

"Yeah… There were things that needed to be done and discussed in person, my family had taken the journalist to court to stop the story but things weren't looking good which is why they had my fly out. My grandfather said they had to start preparing me for when the news came out, which was a good thing because that same day we found out that we lost the case. Even with my uncle arguing on my father's behalf the judge said that the people of Genovia had every right to know about any possible heir to the throne. They gave us two months, it's just been over a week…" I wearily comment.

"Couldn't somebody else have told them about you?"

I shake my head. "We don't know, everyone at the palace signed a confidentiality agreement.

The room falls silent until David speaks up again. "I didn't know you were born in Genovia."

"I thought you did, I lived in Genovia for about a month after I was born and then my family decided that it was best that my mom and I would return here to the states and only visit during the holidays, it's been like that ever since up until just over a week ago…" I reply.

"So your really a princess?" David slowly asked.

"Yeah I am."


	13. Chapter 13

**Later on October 28****th****.**

It took over two hours before we could finally get out of the school building and even then it took us a while to shake the dozen of reporters. During that time I had spoke to mom and Aunt Kirsten who were with each other and agreed that it was best that I not come home tonight given that our apartment was surrounded by reporters as were my aunt's hotel. Mom had told me that she called Claire's mom and that it had been decided that I'd stay at the Jennings for tonight and that she along with Aunt Kirsten would come over tonight to speak to me. I hadn't spoken to dad since this whole thing started but according to Aunt Kirsten, him along with Grandpère and Uncle Sebastian were trying to take care of it all. Whatever that meant.

When we arrived at the Jennings apartment building we took the elevator to up to the twelfth floor where David's family reside, Claire's family lived exactly one floor door. The Jennings family were a very close yet dysfunctional in a good way family but they took the meaning close very seriously.

"Hey, I'm home and I have some guests." David calls out as we walk into their apartment, he had been really quiet since it all came out and I understood, it was a lot for him to wrap his head around. I was till having trouble adjusting to it before the whole world found out about it.

"Come on through, we're in the t.v room." David's mom calls out and taking a deep breath follow David in the direction of the tv room and when I walk I notice the entire Jennings is there. As in David's parents Dr. and Lydia Jennings, his older sister Anaïs then there were Professor and Melinda Jennings who were David's uncle and aunt plus Claire's parents. Claire was there too along with her older brother Chris. I didn't expect to see them all at once and when noticed me everything went silent. The one sound was coming from the news in the background.

"Hey everybody." I say waving slightly and everyone just sits there not sure of what to say, it's not everyday you find out that a family friend is royalty. The fact that the entire Jennings family is speechless is a first as they are a pretty loud and talkative family. It's rather frightening. "You guys remember Soren."

"Wow…do we call you princess or your highness." Dr. Jennings asks me, although I'm not sure whether it's a joke or he's being serious. But either way I find myself somewhat embarrassed.

"Please just Isobel, I don't want you all to feel that you have act any differently around me. I'm still the same Isobel Devereaux you all know." I say knowing how stupid that sounds but I've known the Jennings since I was five years old I don't want them to see me as anything else than Claire's best friend.

"Except that you're a princess, I didn't even know that Genovia had a royal family but it does explain why you've had a personal bodyguard " Chris stated.

"I know. I was going to tell you all eventually, the news wasn't supposed to come out until Christmas and by then I would have told you all –" I began before taking a deep breath. "Eleven days ago my flew into town unexpectedly–"

"–Your dad, the Crown Prince?" Anaïs stated.

I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Yeah that's him. So my dad flew in as he wanted to talk to me, he told me that there was something he wanted to tell me. I thought something had happened to my grandfather but it was about me…About all of us really. There was a reporter writing a story about me, my parents and I didn't really understand why anyone would want to write a story about me as at the time I believe that I was the kid of the diplomat and that I came from a prominent political family. It turns out that I wasn't the kid of a diplomat instead, rather the daughter of the Crown Prince of Genovia."

"Must have been a pretty shocking." Dr. Jennings said.

"To put it lightly. Finding that my grandfather is the King of an entire country, the country that I was born and that myself and the rest of my dad's family is royalty was shocking. Then my dad telling me that I was his only heir was something else too despite the fact that my parents weren't married when I was born…"

"–Wait, if your illegitimate then how can you be a princess?" Anaïs questioned.

"Several reasons, firstly I was born in Genovia and I come from an uninterrupted line of royal blood. Then there's the fact that my parents were together for three years and so a law has been passed to recognize me as a princess and my father's heir given those reasons and my father's condition." I explained.

"Your father's condition?" Professor Jennings asked.

"Earlier on in the year my dad was diagnosed with testicular cancer…"

"Iz, why didn't you say anything?" Claire asked, speaking for the first time since I had got here.

"I didn't know until my dad came to New York, he didn't tell me because he wanted to protect me from it. He's fine know, the treatment has been successful and he's been in remission for a few months but he can't have any more children thus making me his only child. I wasn't supposed to find out any of this until I was eighteen, when I was born my parents made the choice to have me grown up here and live a normal life until I was old enough to decide who I wanted to be for myself. But like I said there's this reporter who found out about me... He wanted to expose me but my family managed to get this order which meant he wasn't allowed to the print the story until December but he jumped the gun."

"That's why all of this is happening…" Claire began as she stood up and walked towards me.

"Claire, I was going to tell you everything it's just that it's all complicated and I had no idea where to start to explain it all–" I begin, rambling as if my life depended on it.

"No it's fine Iz, your dad called me. I have no idea how he got my number, probably from your mom but when this all blew up and you were stuck in school with Soren and David. I had just got home and my phone rang, do you know how scary it was when I picked up my cell and it was your dad and when he told me he was your dad, especially as I had just had a stroke when I saw him on the news? I've talked to your dad before but that was before I knew he was a CROWN PRINCE!" Claire said in a rather calm manner before exploding into the loud and rather excited reaction mood that I had half been expecting when I walked in. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE A PRINCESS THAT'S SO INCREDIBLE!"

"Wait, my dad is on the news?" I asked.

"Yeah all the news channels have been playing this on loop for the last minute, take a look." Claire said, calming herself down as she pulled me down on the couch and looked around for the remote before Chris tossed it to her and she flicked through the news channels until my dad appeared.

_"…Earlier today a story appeared in a newspaper claiming that I had fathered a child almost fifteen years ago, whilst myself and my family don't personally address stories that have been published about us. I felt that I must address this one myself given the serious nature of the story. The reason why I have decided to speak out is so I can confirm that the story is true and that I am indeed a father to a wonderful teenaged daughter named Isobel. Who as the story states, lives in New York with her mother._

_I want to make it clear to all those near and far as to dispel any opinions you may have on the matter. Despite appearances I have never been ashamed of my daughter, Isobel is my greatest achievement and I could not be anymore proud of my daughter who has taken this unexpected change in her life in such a graceful way. Like most of the world my daughter had been kept in secret about her heritage and it was only recently that she became aware of her status as a member of the Genovian Royal Family and a princess. For reasons I will later reveal, it was decided that my daughter would not become aware of her royal status until she turned eighteen but due to recent events she forced to find out four years early._

_Whilst it has never been my intention to lie to the Genovian people about any heir to the throne, I made a decision fifteen years ago not as the Crown Prince of Genovia but as a father to allow my daughter to grow up away from the spotlight and scrutiny. I understand that may people will be angry about my so called deception but I will not apologize for doing what I felt was best for my child. I only ask that the people keep in my mind that this was a decision of mine and does not bare any reflection on my daughter or the rest of our family._

_The news that I am indeed a father will most likely come as a shock not only because it's been kept a secret for the last fifteen years but also because of the rumors of my fertility due to the treatments I received whilst I was battling testicular cancer. Although I never publicly spoke out or confirmed suspicious, I will now admit that because of my treatment I am no longer able to have children. This reason I suspect is how the existence of my daughter came to be discovered. _

_Regardless of this news or whether I may or may not have had any other children in the future, it has always been my intention to announce my daughter Princess Isobel who was born of royal blood here in Genovia as my heir and third in line to the Genovia throne and who will someday be the future Queen of Genovia …_

_And now I address the journalist who wrote the story and brought the world press to the attention of my daughter; whilst I respect your need to report the truth. I am utterly disgusted that you disregarded the judge's temporary suppression order to publish this story two months only story, and by doing so risking my child's and your future queen's life at risk along with her mothers..."_

I take the remote away from Claire and put the tv on mute. I could not believe that my dad had did that; admitted my existence on television for the whole world to hear and despite everything he called me his greatest achievement. "Wow…"

"Your telling us Isobel, not everyday you find out that someone you knows about to become a queen." Anaïs says in a joking manner to attempt to break the ice and make things a little more normal.

I find myself blushing at that, the whole becoming queen thing kept popping up and I preferred not thinking about that as my becoming queen meant that both Grandpère and dad were dead and I didn't like thinking about that. I know that eventually that day would come but until I had to focus on what was right in front of me. "Yeah… that's going to take some while to adjust but don't worry I'm not going to become Queen for a very long time."

"Is that why you'd never tells us your full name?" Chris asks.

"No, that's not it. Actually has nothing to do with that, I just don't particalury like my full name."

"Then can you tell us now?"

"It's really embarrassing." I say in hopes of detouring Chris off knowing my full name. I hated my name and that was without adding in all of my titles which just made my name even more longer then it already was.

"We promise we won't laugh." David's mom Lydia Jennings tells me and I know she won't at least laugh as in attempt to get me to reveal my full name a few years ago she told me her middle name which was no way as embarrassing as mine.

"Come on Isobel…" Professor Jennings egged on.

"Fine." I say with a reluctant sigh as I get up from where I'm sitting on the couch.

"You have to say your full name and add your title at then end, your royal highness."

"Okay, so after today I will no longer been seen as or known as Isobel Devereaux, well to everyone here and my other friends I will but to the rest of the world I'm will be foremost known as Princess Isobel of Genovia but my full title is, Her Royal Highness Princess Isobel Clementine Helene Grimaldi Devereaux of Genovia, Duchess of Hozenberg…"


	14. Chapter 14

**October 29****th****.**

I had been dreading going to school and for a right reason, the news about me being a princess had gone worldwide and kept getting bigger. The story had even made The New York Times! The Times of all things, I almost fainted this morning when Claire and I were having breakfast and her dad was sitting with us reading the times with my picture on the front cover. I'm not too into my appearance but it wasn't the most flattering picture in the world. But anyway things were chaos, according to mom who managed to escape the hoards of paparazzi and journalist camped outside our apartment last night to bring a clean uniform over for me. NYPD were involved, having officers posted outside our apartment building and the four seasons where Aunt Kirsten was staying. My aunt was taking this all in her stride but then again she was the most fearless person I knew, she just kept telling me that everything was going to be okay in the midst of the two hundred phone calls she was dealing with.

"Iz, you okay?" Claire asked and I just swallowed a huge lump in my throat, I was far from being okay and as time kept going on I become more of a wreck especially since we were on our way to school.

"Heavens no." I finally utter as I fiddle with my fingers but I can't keep still as I'm too busy freaking out. Everyone agreed that it was best that I go to school and carry on as normal but I had no idea how to do that. I had never been normal in the first place and now the entire world knew that I the secret, well no so secret heir to the Genovian throne existed. I had barely slept and my nerves were shot as demonstrated by my hands, which were fidgeting in my lap. That was until I felt a warm hand covering my hand and I looked to my left and saw David.

"Hey relax, it'll be okay. First day will be the hardest but you can do it Devereaux, none of us will let anything happen to you today." David assured me and whilst I believed that to an extent I chose to just nod my head. "Have you spoken to your dad since yesterday?"

"Not really, he sent me a text this morning saying that he was thinking of me today and how I shouldn't worry about everything and to be strong and that he loves me. He said he'll call me later… My mom's and my aunt have spoken to him and apparently he's been working non stop since the news broke, not taking any breaks. I'm worried about him, he shouldn't be pushing himself so hard given everything…" I wearily noted, swallowing a lump in my shoulder.

"Isobel…"

"I used to bad mouth my dad because I never saw him as he was always working, I used to think that I didn't matter to him because I only saw him a couple of times a year and the holidays. But I was so wrong, h-he does everything… Everything dad does, he does it for me. He let me come back here so I could grow up and have a normal childhood despite knowing he wouldn't be able to be there. He told me that when he was diagnosed that his first thought was about me, he says I have him the strength to beat it…" I choke and I had to lean forward and cradle my head in my lap in order to prevent anyone from seeing me cry.

"Aw Iz, I know you've said a lot of things about your dad as have I but you've always known how much he loves and I'm sure that he knows just how much you love him." Claire said and I could feel her hand on my back. "Look we'll get through these next few hours and then once school is finished you can call him and tell him all that. He may be dealing with this whole business but I know he'll happy to speak to you given that he just announced to the entire world how much he loves you! So cheer up otherwise you'll set me off and that will just make David and Soren even more uncomfortably then they already are."

Somehow Claire always knows how to cheer me up and so I sit up and pull of my glasses in order to wipe my eyes and clear my slightly fogged up glasses. "I must look like a right mess…"

"Not at all Princess, you look just like my best friend." Claire joked, which caused me to laugh. I actually had no idea how I would cope without her in my life, Claire had been so understand and enthusiastic about this entire thing. Even more then I had been. Somehow she deemed humor the best way to deal with today's problems where as I would have preferred a vicodin or a prozac

"Princess Isobel, we've arrived…" Jacques tells and my stomach drops to the floor and already I can her my name being called out by god knows how many photographers and journalists. I knew it was going to be bad but not even this bad and that was with the limo door.

"I-I can't go out there." I blurt out, shaking my head to make extra emphasis of my point, I wanted to go home and pretend like was everything was normal when it so wasn't. Things in my life stopped being normal or somewhat close to normal when the whole found out I was the heir to an entire kingdom. A small kingdom but a very rich one but what wasn't important. I wanted to go home, I didn't want to go out there.

"Yes you can." Claire assured me.

"No Claire I really can't." I retorted getting more flustered with each and every passing moment. It was like I was getting cabin fever in weird and not cabin fever kind of way. I was on edge to put it lightly.

"Isobel give me your hand." Claire demanded leaving no room for an argument and clearly having no choice in the matter I give her my hand. "Look I know your scared and you have every right to be, hell even I'm scared! But nothing is going to happen you, Soren is going to get out and go round to open the door next to David. He's going to step out, followed by you and me. Now listen to what I'm going to say; we won't let them get too close to you, just keep a hold of my hand and keep going walking forward, am I being clear?"

Geez. I knew Claire could be scary at times but not like this but now was not the time to dwell on this. "Yes."

"Okay, let's rock and roll." Claire replied turning to Soren who silently nodded and made his way to the limo door that was facing onto the street and climbed out. The sound coming from outside got increasingly louder for a brief moment before everything went quiet only to start up again, this time it included the flash of cameras.

"It'll be okay, trust me." David told me before climbing out of the limo and taking a very deep breath I rather reluctantly make my way out of the limo and onto the sidewalk bring Claire along with me.

It was ten million times worse than I ever could have imagined, never in my wildest nightmares could my imagination have conjured up something so frightening. I couldn't count how many photographers and journalists there were but they were all clambering towards me but Soren was there by my side making sure they kept their distance as I followed David into the school building. The brief walk into the school building seemed like an eternity but really it only took less than thirty seconds. I tool a deep breath once were safely inside the confines of the school building and I realized that I was holding onto Claire and David's hand, both of which I swiftly let go off. We were met by Principal Manning and Vice Principal Cameron both of whom, weren't making an attempt in the slightest to hide their excitement of this entire thing.

I turned to Claire with a look of despair on my face, this was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lunchtime October 29****th****.**

If I hadn't made it clear already, I am one of those people who hate having any kind of attention on them in the slightest and I get the irony on that now given that I am a princess and people don't tend to leave royalty to get on with their own devices. Especially if you're a newly discovered secret princess but back to my point. If I thought the world's press and paparazzi were bad I was severely mistaken. The two months that I had been in high school I had practically been ignored by everyone excluding the few friends I had and as weird as that sounds I actually preferred that. Now people at school saw me, well more attention had drifted on to me when Soren started following me around but now it was ten million times worse. People were staring and pointing at me as I walked through the halls all day and then lunch came. And here I was sitting on a table by myself save for my lunch and my bodyguard.

I wasn't the most secure person in the world the majority of the times so having people pointing and talking about me whilst I was in the same room unnerved me a lot. Looking around the cafeteria I tried in vain to look for Claire, Gee or any of my other friends but I could not see anyone of my friends. As I kept searching around the room I made sure not to make any direct eye contact with anyone. Giving up my search for my friends who were apparently no where in sight on the day that I needed them most I focuses my attention on my food. However this lasted for about two minutes as I could see a figure standing in front of me, looking up I see a pair of familiar green eyes; David, who smiles at me. "Hey…"

"Is this chair free?" David asked motioning to the seat opposite me.

"Are you asking me because I'm royalty or because you feel sorry for me?" I ask as it's not too hard to see why David's coming over here, I'm his cousins best friend whose sitting all alone so he feels sorry for me. It was nice for him to offer but I really didn't need a pity party, I had my parents for that.

"Neither, I'm asking because I'm your friend and I want to sit with you." David replied.

"Then yes that chair is free." I say with a small smile and David takes a seat, seemingly unfazed about all the attention that's coming his way all because he decided to come and sit with me.

"How you doing Devereaux?" David asked with a natural ease, still sticking to calling me by the surname instead of joining in with everyone who had been referring to me as that/the princess. The fact that David was trying to keep things as normal as possible with me was very reassuring. Ever since I had found out that I was a princess I knew that my life as I had known it had been forever changed so having some small part of it stay the same made me feel less like I was losing control of everything around me.

I played around with my lunch for a second before I let out a sigh. "I'm used to being invisible and having no one notice me, let alone even knowing my name and now they do. They know who I am and they just keep staring at me, it's slightly unnerving because people never notice me. I'm that one person who people wouldn't even notice if I went missing before this whole princess thing I came out–"

" –I've always noticed you, even before I found out you were a princess." David quietly said.

"That's because I'm your cousins best friend, you've known me since I was in the first grade and was the awkward glasses wearing freak that I still am." I reply fiddling with the cap of my water. "It's just taking a lot of time to get my head around this entire thing, a few weeks ago barely anyone knew who I was and since yesterday most of the world know who I am. It's rather unnerving..." I admit.

"You have your own wikipedia page now."

"That has to be the highlight of this whole entire thing, a sure sign of my new found fame as I now have a wikipedia page. No doubt all the information was copied from my page on the website of the Genovian royal family, after the news broke they had no choice but to let the page go live." I reply in a half sarcastic manner.

"Hey Devereaux about yesterday and the way I acted…"

I shake my head, David had no need to apologize to me for what happened yesterday as I totally understood. "Don't worry about it, I know it was a lot of information for you to take in and I reacted in a similar manner. To be honest I was suspecting Claire to react that way and for you to be the calm and collected one about it, but it doesn't matter. The truth is out, although not in the way that I wanted it to come out… I would have told you David, I need you to know that. When I flew to Genovia with my dad, I spoke to the rest of my family and we agreed that those closet to the time when the story was going to come out I would tell those closest to me that I was a princess. I didn't my friends to be blind sighted by this news…"

"I believe you Devereaux, it's not like you wanted things to turn out the way they have." David told me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" David asks me.

"For treating me like normal, or rather not treating me any differently despite the fact that everything's changed." I honestly say and it's clear that I've caught him by surprise.

David smirks at me. "Devereaux you've never been normal, but no problem. Just because you're a princess doesn't mean I'm not going to treat you any differently than I normally would; your not that special…"


	16. Chapter 16

**2****nd**** November.**

_"Before you can learn to be a princess, you must first look like one."_

Those were the words that Arabella said to me yesterday afternoon when I reported for my first princess lesson except that it wasn't exactly a princess lesson, it was like extreme makeover; human edition. And the things is I like the way I look, well that's a lie as I hate how short I am, how pale my complexion is but I was comfortable with how I looked. However comfortable I was Arabella didn't care given as far as she was concerned my physical appearance did not reflect the titles and the family that I came from. Three hours of my life were then taken away from me in order for the Genovian people to have a princess who wasn't as hideous to look at.

Mom was there for the entire thing along with Aunt Kirsten although they were in another room doing god knows what at the time, they only saw me once the whole transformation was finished. My mother freaked out. But in a good way for her, not in a good way for me and Aunt Kirsten was really happy as per usual going on about how much I looked like Grandmére and then took photos to send to everyone back home. (And by that I mean Genovia, lately I've been referring to it as home and even though it is, I've been going on as if it was home home which is actually New York.) Anyway I had barely anytime to adjust to this new makeover to my face when I started to worry about school. Things still weren't settled and now this was going to make things worse. Not to mention how Claire was going to take this. FYI she took it well. Sometimes I underestimate her but this morning in the limo she was surprised but she didn't get as overly excited as my mom.

The rest of my friends had been slightly surprised to see my new appearance and I was honestly waiting for one of them to faint over the continual bombshells I've been dropping on them. But they had gotten used to it so by fifth period everything was okay which was good as I now had G&T. Walking into the class I ignored pretty much everyone and head straight to the back where I normally sat and Georgia was already there and knee deep in conversation with David and as soon as they saw me they both stopped talking.

"Wow… You look different." David slowly said given how he hadn't seen me all day as he didn't take the limo with us as he had come in early. So he was in the shock part of the ever changes of Isobel.

"I know it's horrible and I look like a freak." I begin looking around uncomfortably.

"No you don't Isobel, you look beautiful." Georgia told me.

"You're my friend Peaches, you have to say that. But I really don't like it; the hair, the eyes you see too much of me…" I wearily say as I sat down in my seat, no longer wore glasses well Arabella was forcing me to start wearing contacts but I was not willing to give up my glasses and stick lenses in my eyes. A compromise was soon made; I keep the glasses and can wear them when I'm not in public but other than that I had to wear the contacts. But I had to go a week with wearing the contacts before I could go back to glassed. Then there was my hair. Not only was it trimmed two inches but I was forced into wearing it down which meant it was everywhere as my hair goes past my shoulders and no more bangs covering my face. Then there was the make up, despite how light it was I hated it. I was generally unhappy about it.

"You look different Devereaux but different is good, not that I didn't think like how you looked before, um i'm not helping so I'm going to stop..." David began before trailing off. "So, what's with the make over?"

"Apparently to be a princess I have to look like one, that's what my first princess lesson essentially was."

"Princess lessons? You can't be serious…" David asks.

"Deadly. Apparently there are many things required for me to learn in order to be the best possible princess I can be and I have about fourteen years of stuff to catch up on. I have a lot to learn but everything I learn will prepare me for the day I ascend the throne and become Queen…" I wearily note.

"For some reason I still cannot believe that one day you're going to be queen of an entire kingdom Isobel, it's wild…" Georgia said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't dwell on it, that day won't come for a very long time. My Grandpère is in very good health for a man his age and my dad's good at the moment. His in remission but his doctors are keeping a close eye on him. I hopefully won't become queen for another twenty to thirty years so instead I just have to focus on the world's press following my every movement and preparing for this interview…"

"Interview? You're doing an interview?"

"Yeah, it's very last minute and rushed but people want answers and my dad isn't good enough anymore. Everyone wants to meet the secret princess so my family agreed that I would do one interview and that's it. So my dad is flying out tomorrow night. Then on Thursday I do a live interview." I say, I wasn't too thrilled about this entire thing given the fact that it was live."

"So whose doing the interview? Oprah? Barbara Walters?" Georgia asked and I could see that she was enjoying this. I was glad someone was.

"Martina Manning, she isn't as big as the others but my mom likes her and says that she could be trusted…"


	17. Chapter 17

**5****th**** November – The Four Seasons Hotel**

I sat in one of the rooms of my Aunt Kirsten's suite in a chair whilst I was poked and prodded by a make up artist. The big bad interview was taking place very shortly and the finishing touches were being done before I went and sat down with Martina. As well as having my make up done again, I was forced to listen to Arabella tell me yet again to speak calmly and eloquently as this interview was live. And I have to admit I was slowly getting more annoyed with every minute as I was well aware of the fact that this interview was going to be live.

"Arabella, the princess prefers to be addressed in English." Dad said and I smiled at him from where I could see him, it was weird having him here in New York when it wasn't my birthday but it was a nice kind of weird. "Are you ready Isobel?"

"No. But let's get this over with." I wearily reply as I get up from my seat and follow my parents along with Aunt Kirsten and Arabella into the living room where there are dozens of people walking round, screens, lights and camera. To say I was nervous was putting it lightly but there was no choice in the matter, I had to do this. Taking a deep breath I walk over to where two armchairs have been set up for Martina and I, whose waiting for me and I smile at her as I take a seat. Introductions had been made when she had first arrived and I smoothed out my dress as I waited for it all to begin. I was instructed to look at a specific camera and thirty seconds later it all began.

"For fourteen years Isobel Devereaux believed herself to be an ordinary girl but this young woman sitting in front of me is no ordinary girl. Last week it was discovered that she was in fact a princess, the only child of Prince Nikolai of Genovia and the eldest granddaughter of his father King Louis and heiress to the Genovian throne. And I, Martina Manning am speaking live to the Princess Isobel in her first and only interview since the news of her existence came out." Martina said before turning to me. "Hello your higness."

"Hello Martina."

"Princess Isobel Clementine Helene Grimaldi Devereaux of Genovia, Duchess of Hozenberg. That's quite a title for such a young woman, your royal highness. But then again you are no normal young woman, your royal highness…"

I stifle a laugh. "Normal, no but you'll find that I'm very boring."

"I find that hard to believe given that you are the daughter of Crown Prince Nikolai of Genovia and Michelle Levin, Pulitzer Prize winner." Martina said and I force myself to smile. "Thank you for allowing me this interview, which I will stress again is being broadcast live. Why did you want to do this live?"

"I didn't want anyone to believe that I had been edited in order to portray myself in a particular way, people for some reason want to know about me and so I want them to see the real me."

"But surely you can understand their interest Princess Isobel? Up until last week less than a dozen people outside the royal household knew of your existence. Even you didn't know about your status as a princess until a few weeks ago." Martina asked.

"Of course I understand Martina and I know how much of a shock it must be as it took a while for me to fully come to terms with this."

"Tell me about that day; when you found out that you were actually a princess and not the daughter of a diplomat that you had been led to believe for your entire life."

"I was walking home from school with some friends when I received a call from my father who was here in New York, which took me by surprise as he's rarely here. My father said I needed to come home straight away and at first I was worried that something had happened to one of my relatives, when I arrived home my parents sat me down and my father, told me that he was the crown prince of Genovia. I didn't believe him of course, I thought it was a joke until my mother showed me proof. I stopped laughing when she did, then my father told me that I was his heir because he couldn't have anymore children because of the cancer."

"The Crown Prince was diagnosed with testicular cancer at the beginning of the year? And he's gone on to beat the disease and is now in remission. Before news of your existence came out many believed that your father's brother, Prince Sebastian was his her but then a story comes out to reveal that your father, the Crown Prince has and forgive my use of the word, child out of wedlock who he has announced to be his heir and the future queen of Genovia as he is unable to have any more children."

I nod. "I can confirm that my father is in remission and that I am his only heir as his cancer treatment have left him infertile."

"So you found out that your father had cancer and that you were a princess all in the same day? How did you feel? I assume that some part of you was angry."

"I was angry, I'm won't lie about that. I was furious with my parents for keeping something so huge from me but it wasn't the fact that I was a princess. Well I was angry about it but I was more angry about no knowing that my father had cancer."

"And why's that?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious, I didn't like not knowing that he was sick. If I had known my father was sick all that time then I would have been in Genovia, by his side. The idea of something happening to him and I not knowing about that made me sick to my stomach." I begin before pausing to take a deep breath. "Now that I know it makes me I worry about him constantly. I worry that he's working himself to hard with his duties and making sure I'm well taken care of, I worry that the cancer will become back despite him having been in remission for over six months now."

"It sounds like you love your father very much."

I look over to where my dad is standing beside my mom and Aunt Kirsten and I smile before turning back to Martina. "My father is the bravest man I have ever known, he's my unreachable idol and yes I love him very much, I love my parents and my family very much."

"You sound like your very close to your family, it must have hurt you to find out that they had been lying to you for the majority of your life." Martina questioned.

"They did what they thought was right and I have long forgiven for that as they were only acting in what they thought were my best interests."

"And who coached you on that answer?"

"No one did."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I find that hard to believe, your family lied to you for your entire life about who you were and where you came from and you've forgiven them in less than two weeks because you thought it was in your best interests? You missed your grandmother, Queen Birgette's funeral because you were kept in the dark about who you really were." Martina said and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes and I swear to god this was agreed to be a nice and gentle interview but she was badgering me like bloodhound.

"You want the truth –"

" –That is after all why we're here Princess."

"Yes I was mad with my family, in particular my father because I used to think that he put his job over me. I was furious about not knowing the truth and having my entire family lie to me and I was mad at myself for not realizing something wasn't right myself. I didn't agree with the choices they made when I was born but I understood why they did what they did and I forgave them and the reason I did so was because they are my family and that's what you do, you forgive your family when they've done something wrong." I firmly state. "My entire life has forever changed but it doesn't change the fact that my family is still my family."

"Tell me more?"

"I see what your doing, trying to get a rise out of me in order to make me look like a fool but you needn't bother Martina as I pretty much feel like one constantly. I'm not the ready-made perfect princess, in fact I'm far from it–" I begin.

"Such as you currently failing German." Martina questions and I have no idea where that came. "Or that a law has had to been passed to allow you to be named as your father's heir?"

"Yes I'm failing German and I am not proud of that but I am committed to improving on it, I'm also very self conscious and don't have the greatest self esteem if you really want to know. The last ten days have the most terrifying days of my life as I've been surrounded by the worlds press who have not only been hounding myself and my family but also my friends. And yes, it is true that a law has been passed to make me a legitimate heir but I am not the first. Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Valentinois was adopted by her father Prince Louis II of Monaco, after a law passed to make her legitimate was ruled invalid. Unlike Princess Charlotte, I can assure you that the law to recognize me is valid and is recognized by the Genovian Parliament and by the King."

"Your highness…" Martina begins but I cut her off.

"I am scared and terrified about being a princess and I fear I will never live up to people's expectations. I just want to hide ... and most days I feel like a little girl; a fool and the thought of giving up my claim to the throne did cross my mind. But I could never do that as I love Genovia, it's where my family are from and it's the place I was born and it is a magnificent country and I could not be any prouder to be their princess. And I hope someday that I will make my people proud of me but until then I am willing to work as hard as I can to learn everything I can, so I can prove myself to the Genovian people. As I know that sometime in the future, as much as I tend not to focus on it, the day will inevitably come for me to become queen and when it does come, I will most proudly and confidently ascend the Genovian throne…"


	18. Chapter 18

**6th November – Home **

I was pretty surprised when I came home from school to find my dad in our apartment and my mom nowhere to be found. Usually mom was here and dad was in Genovia but things had been the furthest from normal lately. As I walked further into the apartment dad stopped what he was doing and looked up and gave me a small smile as I dropped my bag on the floor. Today my dad was looking less crown prince and more dad like as he was dressed in a navy sweater and black slacks. "Hello Isobel, how was school today?"

"Good I guess, where's mom? In her office?" I ask as I have to admit it was pretty weird for my dad to be in the apartment all by himself. As although my dad had paid for the apartment it was in my mom's name.

"At work in a meeting with her bosses over what happened yesterday and the other problems she's been having recently, when I spoke to her she said she should be back in time for dinner."

"Oh." I quietly say as my mom had been having a few problems at work as her bosses had been pressuring her into writing an article about what it was like being the mother of a princess. My mom had always told me that a journalist should always right about what they know but there was always boundaries and to my mom, I was a boundry. Never before had she written about me and she wasn't going to start. Then the whole Martina ambushing me in the interview had made mom pretty ticked off with her job in general. This wasn't looking god.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine." Dad assures me and I reluctantly sigh before dropping my bag to the floor, kicking off my shoes and walking over to join my dad on the couch who was looking at photo albums.

"What's with all the photos? Taking a trip down memory lane or something?" I ask.

"It's for the press, with all this interest in us and in particular you and how you were raised people want an insight into how you grew up. So we're going to give them a few pictures that's all… You don't mind do you?" Dad asks.

"No." I reply with a shake of my head, when I agreed to give up the normal life I had to take my rightful place as a princess I knew that I was opening my life up to the world to see. I was a princess and heir to an entire kingdom, which meant people were going to take an interest in me. I was somewhat used to the media's attention due to mom being a Pulitzer prize winning journalist but it had never been too much attention and it only really came from mom's work circle.

"I've always loved this picture…" Dad said looking at a picture and I peer over to see him looking at a picture of him, me and mom. I'm probably not even a year but I'm sitting in mom's lap and dad's sitting next to her and the three of us are reading a story. It's a cute picture.

"It kind of reminds me of the one you keep hidden in the little princess back at your office in Genovia." I replied and dad smiles, the two of us continue going through photos until my eye catches a simple black and white photo of my and my parents. My mom looks exhausted, her hair's tied up in a slightly messy bun not to mention she has a hospital wristband on her wrist and dad is there too with his arm around her beaming with pride and right in the middle of the picture snuggled in my mother's arms is me. No doubt taken on the day I was born. I've seen this picture a few times and I can honestly say I never seen my parents look happier. "I like this one."

"I don't remember this photo being taken but it was taken the day you were born, mom…" Dad began and I couldn't help but snicker at my dad's use of the American version of mum. When referring to each other in front of me they'd call each other mom/dad or mother/father but I always got the giggles when my dad said mom as it sounded so weird coming from him. My dad tried to frown but the smile on his face was too big to hide. "Your mother had gone into labor in the early hours of the morning and you took your time coming into the world, it was nine hours later after her waters had been broke did you finally arrive Isobel. I remember your mother was exhausted but she knew that you were almost here so she didn't stop. You were born and the doctor announced you were a girl but there was this silence in the room. Your mother and I thought something was wrong as we couldn't hear anything and it seemed like the longest five seconds and then we heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound that we had waited nine months, one week and just over eleven hours to hear… You, our baby girl."

"Can't rush good things dad." I quip.

"I never been more happier than the day I became a father. I meant what I said before Isobel, you are my greatest achievement Isobel and I know that applies to your mother as well." Dad replies and looking back at the picture, I can believe him when he says things like that as the happiness and joy is clear on my parents face no matter how tired they looked.

"I don't know dad, mom was pretty damn happy when she won that Pulitzer…" I say jokingly but I know he's right, my parents make a habit of telling me how much they love me and how much I mean to both of them every six months. It's just something they do to assure me that I'm not to blame for them breaking up even though I technically am. But it's nice thing for them to do and I know they mean it.

"I don't remember growing older but somehow you've grown before my very eyes, no longer a small infant in my arms but a beautiful and smart young woman." Dad says and the emotion is pretty clear in his voice.

"You sound like Grandpère when you say things like that." I couldn't help but point out and it causes my dad to laugh loudly and it made me smile, I liked seeing my dad happy and given how stressed he's been lately he deserves to be able to enjoy himself.

"You don't have to worry about me." Dad says catching me looking at him and I've been busted, even before today or me telling Martina yesterday that I worry constantly about him my dad knew I was always worried about him, I couldn't help myself. And I guess my dad can see that.

"You're my dad."

Dad closes the photo albums and I can tell that we're going to have one of our serious one on one father and daughter talks. We haven't had one of those since the night at the palace in Genovia. "I'm very much aware of that Isobel and I'm supposed to be the one who worries about you given that I am the parent and you are the child here.

"I don't you working yourself too hard or pushing yourself too much all for my sake because I don't want anything to happen to you dad." I quietly say as I could honestly say that if my dad had died because of the cancer I would have fallen apart. Before all of this I had bad mouthed my dad frequently over his lack of presence in my life but regardless that my dad had always been my favourite person in the world. I love spending time with him no matter how short that time it was.

"I can't say right now whether the cancer will ever come back Isobel because I don't know yet but I'm in remission and all signs are looking good and my doctors are keeping a close eye on me. I know you don't want me to push myself for your benefit but I'm your father and my job as a parent is to take care of you. I work as hard as I do because I want the best for you Isobel and most importantly I want you to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted for you. I know that you worry but you don't need to. I'm okay and even if I wasn't I'd still have you and that is the only important thing." Dad assures me by placing an arm round my shoulder.

"Can I ask you something dad?" I wearily ask

"Of course Isobel, you know you can always ask me anything."

"Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if you and mom had raised me together?" I ask and I know it wasn't the most clearest question but I knew that my dad understood what I had meant. I wasn't asking what would things be like if they had both raised me because they did raise me together. They had been co-parenting me every day of my life although not in the most conventional way. What I was asking my father is did he occasionally think about if all three of us had been together.

Dad looks at me for the longest time before I notice his eyes soften and I can see his adams apple bobbing up and down. "All the time…""


	19. Chapter 19

**November 9****th**** – Lunch**

Furiously wiping my eyes with my school jumper, I look in the mirror above the school basins in the bathroom and it's not as obvious as before that I had been crying. If I was wearing my glasses no one would have ever been able to tell but I'm stuck wearing contacts now so some people could notice, that's if they even bothered to look. Despite most of the world knowing that I'm a princess I was pretty much ignored at school, which is how I was treated before the whole princess thing came out. Glancing at my watch I see that the bell is going to go in ten minutes so I decided to head to G&T early. No one will be there and honestly I need sometime to myself and I can't get that in the girls bathroom. Taking a deep breath I pick up my satchel and make my way outside, the moment I step Soren looks at me and I can tell he's figured out what's happened. But Soren doesn't say anything, because it's not his job to. He's just here to watch over me and protect me if any harm were to come my way. But as strong and scary as Soren looked there was some things even he couldn't protect me from. The two of us walk in silence and I keep my head down pretty much most of the way, until we reach the G&T classroom. Opening the door I expect it to be empty but it's not as David is in there doing god knows what.

"Hey, you're early…" David says stating the obvious as I walk in.

"Could say the same about you." I wearily reply as I head straight for my usual seat in the back and quickly sit down. Today I had a double period of G&T instead of a single period which meant that after this I had only one more lesson before I could go home. But I didn't even think I could get through that. I just wanted to go home.

"You've been crying." David said and I just felt my jaw harden, there was no way he realized as David was just a teenaged boy. He wasn't like Soren who was trained to pick up on the small details and people's behaviour.

"No I haven't and I don't know where you got an idea like that." I reply trying my best to sound as calm and level headed as I could be.

"Yes you have and do you want to know how I know you've been crying? It's because I know you Deveraux and I've know you since you were six years old so that's given me some time to pick up on your habits. I'm not someone you've just met and can fool, I've known you for years." David said as he took a seat in the chair in front of mine and turned it around so he could face me. "I sat and watched titanic with you and Claire when the two of you were ten years, the two of you cried like babies over Leonardo DiCaprio. You cried when we watched I am sam a month ago. I also saw you cry the day after I found out you were a princess and we were outside school in the limo and you got upset about how bad you supposedly treated your dad. I know you Isobel as much as you don't want admit, I know you and I know that you've been crying. So tell me who made you cry?"

"I never said anyone made me cry, like you pointed out David I'm prone to crying at certain intervals. My life has been stressful as of late which has made me even more emotional than usual. Or did you not see my interview with Martina?" I retort.

"I saw you at the beginning of lunch, happy and laughing with Claire and Georgia. Forty minutes later you're in here upset so based on that I'm going to assume, rather correctly I might add that somebody made you cry. So who did it Isobel?" David asked and I looked away as I wasn't going to answer him or have this conversation.

"Lucy Kerrigan." I look away from staring into my hands to see that Soren has answered instead of me much to my shock. And despite believing Soren, David looks at me to confirm this and I just look straight back into my hand. "The princess was in the girls bathroom when Lucy and two of her friends went in, a few minutes later they came out. The princess stayed in there for another five minutes crying."

"Of course it was her, Devereaux what did that soul sucking creature say? And you better tell me now or I'll go ask her right now. Worse, I'll go get Claire to join me too and you what she's like…" David demanded and I knew he was serious as the Jennings family were annoyingly too stubborn and determined for their own good.

"You want to know what she said? Lucy came in saw me and instead of calling me a loser or freak like she normally did, she went a different was. Lucy told me that I'm an illegitimate bastard whose father slept around and accidently knocked my mother, and the only reason why I'm a princess is because my dad is trying to clean up his mess. Oh, and no matter how many titles I have and no matter if I'll someday be queen of a tiny shit hole country I will still be a four eyed freak who will amount to nothing." I wearily announce and just thinking about the entire thing makes me well up again and Soren hands me a tissue and I see this odd look on his face, which I can't really decipher.

"Oh Isobel…" David said as he runs his hand through his hair, clearly he wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Yeah, I know."

"First thing I'm going to tell you Isobel is that Lucy Kerrigan is wrong about everything she said about you." David began.

"Were you not listening to me when she called me a loser, a freak and a illegitimate bastard which I am." I retort as David sugar coat that, I was fully aware of the mess that I was.

"But your not illegitimate anymore Princess Isobel, King Louis and the Genovian government have passed the law that legally recognizes you as Prince Nikolai's daughter and heir. Whether you were born legitimate or not, it does not matter to the people closest to you because they love for who you are. Do not listen to the words of spiteful and cruel teenagers, your family and friends love you as does the people of Genovian people and they are the ones who should matter to you." Soren said and David nods in agreement.

"Lucy Kerrigan is a spoilt brat who thinks too much of herself and will probably never amount to anything except maybe a lakers girl or a trophy wife. Whatever comes first but you Isobel? You've got the words to change a nation, when you talk people will listen to what you have to say and your words will touch people and inspire them… And that is pretty amazing and for someone like Lucy Kerrigan to call you Isobel Devereaux, the girl who is one day going to rule an entire kingdom a freak is pretty damn stupid. Your not a loser or a freak in the slightest and I don't know how Lucy can say you won't amount to something if your already a Princess and future queen. But then again she's never been the brightest bulb in the toolbox." David said in blatant attempt to cheer me up but I can feel my eyes still water because of how nice he is being to me.

"You forgot to say how great Genovia is." I state.

David laughs and I can't help but smile. "Well I would but I've never been to Genovia but I do know that your grandfather is one of the richest royals in the word. I know that Genovia is by southern France and the west of Italy. And apparently you are very famous for your pears."

"That is true, we have very good pears." I quietly replied as I look down at my hands which caused David to gently shove me.

"Hey! I thought Soren and I cheered you up but you look as miserable as ever." David asked.

"If I tell you something it stays between us right?" I slowly ask.

"Of course."

"I've never told anyone this but I'm actually scared... terrified actually. My grandfather, my dad and the rest of my family believe I can do this but I'm not sure if I can. The people… they'll want someone spectacular, someone who they can be proud of, I'm just an ordinary girl there's nothing special about me. What can I offer the people of Genovia? Like Lucy said I'm a freak and no one wants a freak for a queen."

"Isobel, you're no ordinary girl and I mean that in a good way and for the last time stop listening to what nonsense Lucy Kerrigan says." David firmly stated

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm princess and that's really special… I look at my grandfather and I see years of wisdom, courage, strength and everything needed for a king and then there's my dad he's charismatic, patient, smart, doesn't falter in times of pressure most of all he's a survivor. My uncle Sebastian, he's like the family joker most of the time but when he needs to he shows extreme dedication, loyalty and commitment. Aunt Kirsten, she may be the most outspoken person in the family but she is the strength of us all and her sense of duty is just admirable. Look at me I am not princess material. I know I agreed to do this but there is nothing about me that suggest that I am qualified or fit to be the Queen of Genovia someday." I say half rambling like a mad man but I suppose that is all the doubt talking.

"Isobel your fourteen years old, your not supposed to know everything and more importantly everyone knows that given that your father wanted you to live a life for as long as you could. And you've only known that you're a princess for just under a month now. I personally have no experience in this area but let me tell you what I know, you say that you're not fit or qualified to be the Queen of Genovia. And what I have to say to that is that you're learning, that's why your having princess lessons so you can learn everything that you need to know. God knows what you actually do but I believe that whatever your learning will eventually prepare for the day you ascend the throne." David explains and I can't help but frown.

"Okay, you have a point there…" I admit.

"Of course I do! Your willing to learn and that is something, you told me and Martina Manning that the thought of giving up your claim to the throne had crossed your mind. But it hasn't Isobel, as your sitting here as Princess of Genovia. Just three weeks ago the three of us were in a room like this and I asked why you won't turn your back on all of this. Do you remember that you said to me?" David questioned.

"I said that fifteen years had been long enough and that I was a princess of Genovia and I couldn't hide from that any longer." I say as I could recall that very long day very well.

David laughed. "You told Martina Manning live on television that you weren't a ready made princess but you were willing to work hard and learn everything you could to prove yourself to the Genovian people. So that in the future you would proudly and confidently ascend the Genovian throne as their queen. Your scared and you have every right to be but I listen to you talk of Genovia and I can hear the pride in your voice all the time. The dedication you have to the people of Genovia, and becoming the best person that you can be for them is admirable. Your selflessness towards your people is admirable and what separates you from the kind of people like Lucy Kerrigan. That alone makes me that you are anything but ordinary and that the Genovian people are proud to have you. Isobel Devereaux, you may not see yourself but you are something special and the people of Genovia are lucky to have you as their princess."

"You really think so?" I skeptically asked.

"I do, since I found out you were a princess I've noticed a change in you and I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yourself. The way you've been working yourself integrating your new life as a royal with your life here. The last month you've been dealing with princess lessons and preparing your speech as well just being a teenager in New York. Your doing all that without batting an eyelid or complaining about it too much which says to me that you can do this and that you want to do this, besides I know you can do this. I think inside you've always been Princess Isobel, it's just coming out now. "


End file.
